


Sleeping Beauty

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OFC - Freeform, Panic Attacks, minor sterek, rating for future chapters, school shooting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: Isaac riesce a scappare dagli abusi del padre e viene accolto dai McCall.





	1. My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Già pubblicata quattro anni fa su EFP, mai portata qui. Oggi cambierei tanto, ma ho deciso di lasciarla così come è nata.

L’ennesimo bicchiere finì frantumato contro il muro. La scheggia arrivò a graffiargli un labbro, il sangue colò un poco ma la ferita si rimarginò subito.  Sapeva di poter reagire, di poter far smettere tutto quello ma… era suo padre. Non poteva ribellarsi al proprio genitore, alla mano che l’aveva sfamato, a colui che l’aveva cresciuto. La rabbia, la tristezza ribollivano nel suo petto, ma non avrebbe potuto lasciarle trasparire neanche con una lacrima, altrimenti il congelatore rinforzato era lì ad aspettarlo, in cantina. Silenziosamente Isaac aspettò che il padre finisse di urlare contro l’ennesimo  fornitore che aveva sbagliato l’ordine, era sempre così, prima si sfogava un po’ su di lui, poi urlava e alla fine andava a bere o a dormire. Bastava semplicemente aspettare e fare finta di essere altrove. Il vuoto assoluto dentro la sua testa, semplicemente si mise a raccogliere il vetro frantumato e ad asciugare il brandy sparso su muro e pavimento. Domani sarebbe stata un’altra identica giornata, per questo andò a dormire senza neanche controllare il labbro che poco prima era tagliato.  
   
Lo sguardo azzurro appannato, i vestiti impeccabili, le labbra strette in un sorriso finto per tutti quelli che lo incontravano. L’unico obiettivo era quello di arrivare fino a fine giornata per poi cominciare la prossima sempre uguale,  _sempre uguale_.  
  
Lydia, Erica ed Allison osservavano il biondo che a passo lento si dirigeva verso il suo armadietto. Ognuna di loro aveva almeno un corso insieme al ragazzo e da quando avevano notato il comportamento spento del biondo avevano deciso che, a differenza degli altri, avrebbero fatto di tutto per rendergli piacevoli quelle ore scolastiche. Durante l’ora di storia Allison cercava sempre di coinvolgere il biondo facendogli domande su particolari avvenimenti, l’ora di chimica era riempita dalle mille spiegazioni e curiosità sui vari argomenti da parte di Lydia, letteratura era piena di commenti sarcastici di Erica riguardo le varie poesie o testi.  
  
Isaac notava l’impegno delle ragazze, lo notava davvero, ed era loro grato. Sentiva un po’ quella nebbia diradarsi quando una delle tre lo coinvolgeva. Poi quel piccolo attimo di quasi serenità lo faceva sentire in colpa, non lo meritava, come poteva meritarlo se sua madre era andata via a causa sua? Ogni sera suo padre lo ripeteva e lo ripeteva, quasi fosse un mantra, quasi potesse farla tornare. Come poteva Isaac rimediare ad una cosa del genere? Era stato sempre talmente cattivo da far andare via la sua mamma, adesso era praticamente impossibile rimediare.  
La campanella suonò e il ragazzo uscì velocemente dall’aula: non voleva far aspettare il padre, doveva aiutarlo in magazzino e di certo non poteva ritardare. Il coach, proprio appena prima che il ragazzo riuscisse a raggiungere la porta ed uscire, gli si parò davanti e ricominciò il solito discorso riguardante la squadra di Lacrosse. “Un fisico come il tuo sarebbe perfetto”, “Ci servirebbe un nuovo giocatore”, “Potrebbe agevolarti con alcune materie”, frasi trite e ritrite, che il ragazzo ormai ignorava. L’unico pensiero era il padre che lo stava aspettando proprio pochi metri fuori da quella porta, gli occhi azzurri corsero all’orologio posto poco sopra la superficie rossa. Ben 4 minuti di ritardo, sarebbe stato nei guai, guai davvero grossi. Finalmente il coach andò ad inseguire un altro ragazzo ed Isaac poté correre all’esterno dell’edificio scolastico.  
  
Come previsto suo padre era lì fuori. Era sceso dal pickup e lo aspettava apparentemente tranquillo accanto alla portiera dal lato del passeggero, brutto segno. La mano che ripetitivamente veniva strofinata sulla trama logora dei jeans era indice della pazienza finita da troppo tempo. Col capo chino, lo sguardo piantato sulla punta delle scarpe, Isaac si avviò verso il padre e la certa punizione che avrebbe subìto.  
Arrivato vicino alla macchina, Isaac stava per allungare una mano verso la maniglia ma il padre con finta gentilezza aprì la portiera giallognola con molta forza, facendola sbattere contro la fronte del figlio. La botta fu talmente tanto forte che un piccolo rivolo di sangue comparì sulla fronte del ragazzo.  
   
   
   
Dai posti riservati ai mezzi a due ruote un ragazzo osservava tutto. Quando il sangue era apparso sulla fronte del biondo, Scott era rimasto come congelato sul posto. Non poteva credere a quello che aveva appena visto. Aveva sempre pensato che Isaac fosse timido, chiuso e riservato di natura, ma di certo non poteva immaginare  _quello_. Il moro non riuscì neanche a realizzare bene la questione, non ebbe il tempo di fare un solo passo che già il pickup era uscito dal parcheggio scolastico. Con la coda dell’occhio vide uscire da scuola la sorridente Lydia e decise di andare a parlare con la ragazza: l’aveva più volte notata mentre conversava con il biondo, quindi qualcosa doveva pur sapere!  
  
-Hey, Lydia!- il sorriso della rossa si spense all’improvviso appena la voce di Scott aveva pronunciato il suo nome. Girandosi dall’altro lato la ragazza continuò a parlare con Allison, come se non fosse stata minimamente interrotta. Il ragazzo si avvicinò di più e riprese a parlare. –Lydia, lo so che mi hai sentito, ho bisogno di chiederti un favore…non per me, o meglio non riguarda me! Volevo sapere qualcosa su Isaac, il ragazzo biondo che sta nella tua classe di chimica! Ho notato che è strano e, ad essere sincero, il comportamento di suo padre mi ha fatto nascere qualche dubbio.- Scott aveva cercato di riassumere il tutto nel modo migliore, sapeva che non avrebbe avuto altre possibilità per parlare alla rossa.  
  
-Cosa vorresti sapere, esattamente?-  Lydia si girò verso Scott incrociando le braccia.  
  
-Mi ascolter..okok.. si, ho notato che è sempre molto assente, gira per i corridoi come se fosse da un’altra parte con la mente e l’ho visto sorridere poche volte… poco fa ho visto come lo ha trattato suo padre e…mi chiedevo se tu ne sapessi qualcosa, ho visto che sei una delle poche che lo avvicina.- Scott era davvero sorpreso per l’improvvisa attenzione da parte della rossa.  
  
-Non so niente di preciso, Isaac non mi ha mai detto nulla. Devo avvisarti, però, che ogni volta che vado da Jackson sento strane urla. Suo padre urla sempre…e intendo SEMPRE. Jackson dice che è stato sempre così, le urla da quella casa arrivano ad ogni ora del giorno. Più di una volta li abbiamo sentiti anche nel cuore della notte. Non so perché nessuno faccia niente ma è così davvero da _sempre.-_  La ragazza lanciò uno sguardo carico di cose non dette a Scott, tanto che un leggero brivido attraversò la spina dorsale del moro.  
  
In che senso “strane urla”? Cosa succedeva in quella casa?  
Una piccola vocina si insinuò nei pensieri di Scott mentre il ragazzo indossava il casco per andare a casa a pranzare con la madre, continuava a ripetere  _“vai a controllare”._  
Per tutta la giornata quella vocina non la smetteva di torturare Scott. Era lì che sussurrava e appena il sole cominciò a nascondersi oltre l’orizzonte, cominciò praticamente ad urlare. Sapeva dove abitava Jackson, quindi sarebbe stato semplice trovare casa Lahey. Quando uscì dalla clinica veterinaria in cui lavorava, la vocina aveva cominciato a fargli venire quasi il mal di testa, doveva andare a controllare, non poteva evitarlo.  
  
La strada era abbastanza illuminata e l’unico rumore era quello prodotto dal motore della sua moto. Scott spense tutto e scese togliendosi il casco. Si sentiva un po’ idiota in quel momento, non aveva idea di dove andare, era lì solo perché  **credeva**  di aver visto qualcosa in quel parcheggio. Stava per risalire sulla moto quando un urlo squarciò la quiete. Seguendo il suo finissimo udito arrivò di fronte ad un’abitazione decisamente diversa da quelle che aveva intorno. Il giardinetto era poco curato, il piccolo portico trasudava disinteresse, solo una finestra era illuminata. Il secondo urlo arrivò alle orecchie di Scott che decise di bussare, doveva capire cosa stava accadendo. Nonostante avesse bussato abbastanza forte, fu ignorato. All’interno le urla continuavano e ad un certo punto un leggero gemito, certamente di dolore, scosse il moro che era rimasto come congelato con il pugno ancora per aria in procinto di bussare nuovamente. Con gli occhi improvvisamente rossi, Scott aprì la porta senza curarsi di chiedere permesso.  
  
Sentì dei rumori provenire dalla cucina ma quando arrivò nel piccolo locale lo trovò vuoto, solo un grande caos gli diede il benvenuto. Guardando verso sinistra vide la porta che portava sicuramente allo scantinato aperta. Si affacciò sulle scale illuminate solo dalla lieve luce gialla proveniente dalla cucina e sentì un flebile “Non accadrà più, perdonami” seguito da un mezzo singhiozzo. Senza pensarci ancora, Scott scese di corsa le scale che scendevano verso un ambiente praticamente al buio, illuminato da una squallida e solitaria lampadina che ondeggiava a causa di qualche spiffero. In un angolo il moro avvertì un movimento improvviso.   
  
 

Fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato.


	2. Uptight

Un uomo, il signor Lahey certamente, teneva entrambe le mani sul bordo della parte superiore di un grande freezer, con la chiara intenzione di chiuderlo. Dal bordo inferiore uscivano delle lunghe dita, bianchissime a causa della forza con cui si stavano aggrappando alla superficie sporca.  
Un’ondata di gelo colpì Scott, il moro smise di respirare e poi un forte sentimento nacque nel suo petto. Come un fuoco prorompente la rabbia esplose e fece diventare le iridi del ragazzo color rosso sangue. Senza pensarci due volte Scott si avventò sul padre di Isaac, solo furia cieca nei suoi occhi e nella sua mente.  
  
Sotto di lui quell’uomo patetico, squallido,  _basso_ , cominciava a piagnucolare scuse e preghiere. La rabbia nel petto di Scott continuava a crescere, a bruciare tutto il buonsenso lasciando solo polvere e cenere, solo nero. Un pugno, un altro ed un altro ancora, il sangue cominciò a macchiare le nocche del ragazzo. Ad un certo punto le dita si distesero di scatto, gli artigli si mostrarono e la mano stava per essere calata sulla gola sudaticcia di quell’uomo gretto e meschino.   
Un presa forte e delicata, decisa ma non irruenta fermò il braccio di Scott. Le dita diafane stringevano delicatamente il suo polso.   
Gli occhi rossi tornarono del loro colore naturale, quelli azzurri di Isaac erano accesi da una strana consapevolezza. Non c’era la solita patina di indifferenza a coprirli.   
  
-Basta.- Solo quella parola, appena soffiata, e le spalle di Scott si rilassarono immediatamente. Gli occhi scuri si legarono a quelli azzurri e Scott si alzò, lasciando andare il signor Lahey.   
  
Come mosso da una piccola scintilla invisibile, Isaac lasciò il polso di Scott e uscì dal seminterrato correndo. Dopo neanche dieci minuti in cui Scott sentì solo piccoli rumori provenire da una stanza che probabilmente si trovava al secondo piano, e in cui il padre di Isaac era ancora disteso scompostamente a terra, il biondo si precipitò di nuovo nella stanza semibuia e prese il moro per il polso cominciando a correre verso la cucina. Su per le scale, attraverso la cucina ancora in disordine, lungo il corridoio d’ingresso dove al volo venne preso uno zaino e poi fuori, sul portico squallido.  
  
Avevano entrambi un po’ il fiato corto ma sul volto di Isaac aleggiava un lieve sorriso. I suoi occhi erano ancora lievemente accesi da quella piccola fiamma che era spuntata quando aveva visto il padre cadere sotto il peso di quel ragazzo sconosciuto.  Sentiva le spalle più leggere, l’aria sembrava più pulita, il cielo più limpido, anche la luce dei lampioni sembrava più abbagliante.  
I due ragazzi si guardarono. Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire o cosa fare, entrambi però avevano un solo desiderio: allontanarsi da quella casa.   
  
-Hai dove andare?- la voce di Scott spezzò quello strano silenzio che si era impadronito della sera.   
  
-Sinceramente… no, ma grazi..- le parole di Isaac vennero interrotte da Scott che imitò un gesto che il biondo aveva compiuto poco prima: gli afferrò il polso e lo condusse verso la sua moto.   
  
-So io dove potresti stare per un po’… o almeno per stanotte… - detto questo Scott salì per primo sul sellino della moto e porse il casco al biondo. – Mettilo tu. -   
  
Ancora confuso ma carico dell’adrenalina che tutti quegli eventi gli stavano fornendo, Isaac indossò il casco schiacciando i ricci biondi e con un solo movimento si sedette dietro le spalle larghe del moro. Scott era entusiasta dell’idea avuta e ringraziò il suo udito che gli aveva fatto captare una discussione negli spogliatoi dopo l’ultima partita di lacrosse.  Ad una velocità sostenuta, ma entro i limiti della legge, Scott arrivò di fronte a casa Martin. Era certo che i genitori di Lydia fossero in viaggio, Jackson non aveva fatto altro che ricordare a tutta la squadra che la ragazza non avrebbe avuto seccature per un’intera settimana.   
  
  
Il cuore di Isaac batteva all’impazzata, la corsa in moto lo aveva fatto sentire libero come non si era davvero mai sentito. Il calore di quel ragazzo che era piombato in casa sua gli trasmetteva una strana e bellissima sicurezza e stingersi contro quella schiena per non rischiare di cadere fu naturale, giusto e per nulla imbarazzante. Con passo un po’malfermo Isaac scese dalla moto, seguito quasi subito da Scott. Il moro si fiondò a suonare il campanello di una villa che  
esternamente, e sicuramente anche internamente, era l’opposto di quella Lahey.   
  
La porta si aprì proprio mentre il biondo si dirigeva verso l’altro ragazzo per chiedergli di chi  
fosse quella casa. La figura snella di Lydia si stagliò contro la luce proveniente dall’interno.  
  
-McCall… che diavolo ci fai qu…ah.- Vedere Scott che suonava alla sua porta a quell’ora di sera aveva fatto un po’ saltare i nervi alla ragazza mai ricci biondi dietro di lui e lo zaino che Isaac portava sulle spalle, uniti al livido che stava spuntando sullo zigomo del ragazzo illuminato dalla luce calda di casa sua, diedero abbastanza indizi alla mente accesa e veloce di Lydia.   
  
Dallo sguardo serio della ragazza, Scott capì che non c’era motivo di spiegare la situazione, lei aveva già capito tutto. Il moro si limitò a girarsi verso Isaac e poi a dire un semplice – Solo per stanotte, cercherò di trovargli qualche altro posto, non poteva più st… -   
  
-Va bene. Isaac, entra. Io vado a sistemare la stanza degli ospiti. Buonanotte, McCall. - Come se quella fosse una situazione cui era abituata, la rossa girò i tacchi e si diresse verso casa, lasciando la porta d’ingresso aperta dietro di sé.  
  
Prima di entrare dentro casa e seguire la ragazza, Isaac si girò verso Scott.  
  
-Neanche mi conosci, mi hai praticamente liberato e neanche mi sono presentato, perdonami. Mi chiamo Isaac Lahey. Grazie davvero.- Un leggero sorriso incurvava quelle labbra che quasi non ricordavano più come comportarsi in caso di felicità o riconoscenza.   
  
-Eri in una brutta situazione, non c’era bisogno che ti conoscessi per aiutarti. Io sono Scott McCall. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene da adesso in poi, te lo prometto- La voce di Lydia arrivava da dentro casa. - Credo sia meglio che tu entri… e fammi solo un favore: da adesso in poi cerca solo di sorridere di più. Hai un bel sorriso, non nasconderlo!- Con un sorriso a sua volta, Scott girò le spalle a casa Martin e salì sulla moto mettendo il casco.   
  
  
Solo quando i fanalini rossi furono spariti dalla sua vista, Isaac entrò in casa, dove trovò Lydia con in mano una tazza di latte caldo vicino ad una porta aperta.   
  
  
***  
  
  
La campanella era più rumorosa del solito, migliaia di discorsi nascevano intorno a lui dove di solito vi era il silenzio, il grigio degli armadietti sembrava in qualche modo più colorato e il mondo sembrava più acceso. Possibile che non avesse mai notato tutto quello? La ragazza che ciarlava sull’appuntamento della sera prima, le amiche che ridevano per qualche dettaglio particolarmente sconcio o esilarante, il ragazzo che ripassava freneticamente per il test di biologia, la squadra di lacrosse che rideva rumorosamente per una battuta detta da Jackson Whittemore, due occhi scuri che lo osservavano.   
  
Con un coraggio che non credeva di avere, Isaac fece qualche passo verso quegli occhi scuri che  
erano ancora piantati su di lui, ma all’improvviso venne spinto verso una classe.  
  
Gli occhi azzurri di Erica lo osservavano da vicino, Allison era davanti la porta e sbirciava verso fuori. Ad un certo punto si sentirono delle urla: una voce bassa e maschile sovrastava le altre di  
ragazzi e ragazze completamente nel panico.   
  
Uno sparo. Un altro. Un terzo. Un quarto.  
  
Un urlo di ragazza sovrastò gli altri, Allison richiuse la porta e con l’aiuto di Erica spinse la cattedra a tenerla ferma. Isaac era pietrificato a pochi passi dalla porta, gli occhi fissi su quella superficie lignea. Una voragine stava risucchiando quel piccolo barlume di vita che si era acceso quando due occhi rossi avevano incontrato i suoi, la voglia di sorridere e di bere il latte caldo preparato da Lydia stava sciogliendosi velocemente, l’intero castello di carte che era stato creato dalla sera prima stava volando via. Quella era la voce di suo padre.  
La voce nervosa di Allison gli arrivava come se si trovasse sott’acqua, gli diceva di stare tranquillo ma non ce n’era bisogno. Eccola di nuovo, la pesantezza sul petto, negli arti, nei pensieri.    
  
Le sirene si avvicinavano veloci ma sembravano lontane anni luce. Improvvisamente il silenzio si era impadronito di tutta la scuola. Isaac era ancora immobile al centro dell’aula. Urla di agenti che vennero mandati immediatamente fuori da una voce che li sovrastò tutti. Le urla di suo padre continuavano, l’altra voce rimaneva calma e sicura. Le parole non erano distinguibili, soprattutto per il ragazzo biondo che si sentiva escluso da quel mondo pieno di colori.  
Dopo un tempo che parve infinito, qualcuno bussò delicatamente alla porta ancora sbarrata. Allison andò ad aprire mentre Erica si mise di fronte ad Isaac, Lydia aveva raccontato loro tutti i fatti della sera prima ed entrambe potevano immaginare quanto fosse indifeso in quel momento il ragazzo. Con discrezione, dallo spiraglio aperto da Allison, spuntarono due occhi verdi e rassicuranti.   
  
-Vice Sceriffo, è lei… po..possiamo uscire?- la voce flebile della ragazza sembrava in netto contrasto con le urla di poco prima.   
  
-Si, uscite, adesso è tutto tranquillo.- il tono del vice sceriffo era fermo e risoluto, trasmetteva calma nonostante si sentisse una lieve sfumatura di agitazione che ancora non era andata via.  
Accompagnati dal Vice Sceriffo Parrish, uscirono dall’aula e si incamminarono verso l’uscita dell’edificio ma un lieve sentore di sangue attirò l’attenzione di Isaac. Non sapeva cosa fosse, ma sentì il chiaro istinto di andare a controllare. Allontanarsi dai tre che camminavano davanti a lui fu semplice, le ragazze erano troppo concentrate a farsi dare dei dettagli senza che lui li sentisse.   
  
  
L’odore metallico lo guidò fino ad un’aula poco più avanti nel corridoio, ad ogni passo la nebbia apatica davanti ad i suoi occhi si diradava un pochino di più. Con la mano tramante aprì la porta e la prima cosa che vide fu una massa di capelli ricci stretti in una coda. Una donna vestita da infermiera era china su un ragazzo. Avvicinandosi silenziosamente, Isaac vide uno zaino familiare accanto alla donna. Quando un singhiozzo uscì dalle labbra del biondo senza che potesse controllarlo, Isaac rimase pietrificato ad osservare la donna che lo guardava atterrita ed il sangue che macchiava i jeans di Scott. Jeans che erano strappati, aperti intorno al foro ormai quasi sanato di un proiettile.  
  
Lo sguardo tranquillo del moro stonava con tutto il resto, ma un lampo  **rosso**  nei ricordi di Isaac alleggerì la situazione. 


	3. I don't mind

-E’ stato lui, vero?- la voce del biondo tremava a causa della rabbia che sentiva crescere dentro il petto.  
  
La donna guardò alternativamente i due ragazzi e, dopo un piccolo cenno di assenso verso il moro, uscì.  
  
-Si, se per lui intendi tuo padre, si, è stato lui.  Ma non preoccuparti, erano proiettili normali e la ferita è già quasi guarita del tutto.. credo non rimarrà neanche la cicatrice, anche se non mi era mai capitato di prendere un proiett…- la voce del moro si spense di botto. Dal tremore delle spalle di Isaac poté intuire quanto futili fossero le sue parole, quanto dolore stesse provando il biondo. -Vieni qui… controlla tu stesso, non mi far alzare per adesso…- non voleva sembrare un ordine, quello di Scott, ma fu così e quasi meccanicamente Isaac si mosse fino ad inginocchiarsi dove poco prima si trovava la donna.  
  
-C...chi era quella donna?- la vicinanza di Scott, vedere che in effetti la ferita stava davvero guarendo a vista d’occhio, avevano riportato a galla un pochino del ragazzo che era praticamente nato la sera prima.  
Scott capì di dover assecondare il cambio di tema, di dover rassicurare quella piccola fiammella negli occhi azzurri che lo guardavano, doveva distrarre Isaac dall’oblio che ancora lo abbracciava.  
  
-Quella era mia madre, l’hanno chiamata per controllare i feriti, ma fortunatamente ci sono solo io e sono completamente guarito. Sai? Ieri mi ha chiesto come mai sono rimasto fuori fino a tardi,pensava fossi stato attaccato o chissà che.. quando le ho detto di te e che ti avevo  lasciato da Lydia… beh il suo animo da croce rossina ha preso il sopravvento, te lo stavo per dire stamattina prima che… si, comunque, ha detto che verrai a stare da noi a tempo indeterminato… e poi mi ha cucinato della lasagna!!- ad ogni parola Scott vedeva Isaac che pendeva sempre di più dalle sue labbra, quindi continuò a parlare e parlare fino a quando non vide di nuovo davanti a sé il ragazzo che aveva lasciato alla porta di Lydia.  
Mentre parlava, Scott si era alzato e adesso erano entrambi seduti su delle sedie, con solo pochi centimetri a mantenere le distanze.  
  
-Quindi parlava sul serio? Io… a casa vostra? Ma sono un estraneo!- Lo sguardo di Scott si addolcì nel vedere tutta quell’insicurezza provenire dal biondo.  
  
-Era tremendamente seria, e fidati.. neanche noi lupi le possiamo tenere testa quando decide qualcosa!- il sorriso di Scott si rispecchiava nelle lacrime che erano apparse tra le ciglia bionde.  
  
 

***

  
La porta di casa McCall si aprì rivelando la cucina piena di luce e di un odore particolarmente invitante.  
Melissa si girò con un grande sorriso verso i due ragazzi che erano appena entrati in casa, asciugandosi le mani appena lavate con il grembiule da cucina bianco e viola che indossava.  
  
-Piacere, tu devi essere Isaac! Ci siamo visti questa mattina a scuola…-il sorriso della donna si fece ancora più largo, come a compensare la linea stretta che erano le labbra di Isaac. –Sono tornata prima dall’ospedale e ho pensato di preparare un tiramisù, spero ti piaccia il caffè, Isaac! E’ ancora in frigo quindi Scott, perché non fai sistemare ad Isaac le sue cose nella tua camera? Quella degli ospiti è talmente polverosa che ho bisogno di una giornata intera per renderla vivibile… lo farò domani! Intanto dovr..-  
  
-Non voglio invadere casa vostra così, occupare la stanza di Scott e darle tutto questo da fare… t..troverò qualche altro posto in cui..- la voce di Isaac era asciutta, come se il ragazzo stesse cercando di trattenere qualsiasi slancio d’emozione.  
  
-Non dire sciocchezze! Ho deciso che rimarrai qui a tempo indeterminato e non accetto obiezioni. Adesso filate a sistemarvi, vi voglio vedere sui libri!- Melissa aveva capito, aveva visto in quegli occhi azzurri tutti i pezzettini dell’anima di Isaac che stavano per scollarsi. Quel ragazzo aveva bisogno di una famiglia, di persone che lo amassero, di punti fermi nella sua vita. Lei e Scott avrebbero fatto da colla, sarebbero stati loro a tenere insieme quella fragile e buona anima tutta intera.  
   
Con un mezzo sorriso e sussurrando  _“Peggio di un alpha..”_  , Scott cominciò a salire le scale correndo, trascinandosi dietro Isaac ancora incredulo. Quando il moro chiuse la porta dietro le loro spalle ridacchiando, Isaac si ritrovò immerso nell’odore di Scott. Alla sua destra la scrivania era stracolma di fogli di carta, libri e vari fili collegati ad un computer, poi la porta del bagno in cui il moro si stava lavando mani e viso. Continuando a far scorrere lo sguardo il biondo vide un lettino, un letto ad una piazza e mezza, un comodino ricolmo di oggetti di vario genere, una poltroncina ricoperta di vestiario vario, una chitarra abbandonata in un angolo, la finestra col termosifone sotto, l’armadio spalancato ed in completo disordine. In completo silenzio, Isaac osservava quella camera che aveva tutto quello che lui aveva sempre desiderato: non oggetti, ma serenità.  
Scott tolse lo zaino di Isaac dalle mani di quest’ultimo e lo mise ai piedi dei due letti quasi uniti a causa dello spazio.  
  
-Ti conviene lavare le mani e scendere di corsa o la Mastina verrà a controllare che sia tutto okay…- Scott scherzosamente spinse Isaac dentro il bagno per poi scappare correndo giù per le scale. Velocemente Isaac lavò le mani, si guardò allo specchio sopra il lavandino, sorrise e corse verso la cucina.  
  
-Hey Hey Hey… se comincerete a correre per casa dovrò comprare dei campanelli per non essere investita!- il sorriso di Isaac si spense al volo e le sue guance si colorarono di un leggero rosato. Scott lo notò e andò verso di lui. Gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, pensando a quanto fosse tenero e fragile quel ragazzo che era più alto di lui di almeno una spanna. Lo condusse verso il tavolo su cui Melissa aveva appena posato tre piatti di tiramisù e altrettanti bicchieri di succo d’arancia. Ancora imbarazzato, Isaac si sedette vicino a Scott e aspettò che i padroni di casa cominciassero a mangiare prima di toccare la propria forchetta. Melissa ed il figlio notarono quel dettaglio ma con un solo sguardo tra loro decisero di dare del tempo a quel ragazzo che avrebbe dovuto imparare ad avere intorno persone cui importava di lui.  
  
Parlarono di scuola, del lavoro di Melissa, del disordine nella camera di Scott, di tutto e di niente, fin quando Melissa non fu chiamata per un’emergenza in ospedale e lasciò i due ragazzi soli, strappando loro la promessa che avrebbero studiato.  
Appena la donna uscì di casa, uno strano silenzio si intromise tra Scott ed Isaac. Il biondo era imbarazzato, si sentiva fuoriposto in quella casa così accogliente; il moro era perso nei suoi pensieri: ricordava quando da piccolo aveva invitato Stiles, il suo migliore amico, per la prima volta a casa sua dopo la morte della sua mamma.  
  
Scott sentiva uno strano legame con quel ragazzo che a malapena conosceva, il suo istinto gli suggeriva che quegli occhi azzurri erano affidabili, che avevano solo bisogno di tempo per schiarirsi e per tornare a fidarsi del tutto, proprio come i cuccioli feriti che arrivavano in clinica da Deaton.  
Rimasero così, uno perso nei propri pensieri e ricordi e l’altro perso nell’osservare il ragazzo che aveva davanti. Ad un certo punto, dopo un indeterminato numero di minuti danzati via, il cellulare di Scott si illuminò e trillò per avvertire di un SMS ricevuto.  
  
 _“Hey amico! Buone notizie all’orizzonte! Niente scuola per la prossima settimana! Vogliono farci riposare dopo quello che è successo stamattina! Ho sentito mio padre parlare con tua madre, so che Lahey è da te! Immagino come stia, chiama per qualsiasi cosa! Io starò da Derek… cià!”_  
E, come sempre, le notizie migliori arrivavano da Stiles!  
  
Scott sorrise allo schermo del cellulare e poi si alzò, portando le braccia sopra le testa e stiracchiandosi, sempre continuando a sorridere.  
  
-Niente scuola per una settimana, niente studio!- il moro sembrava aver ripreso vita, come se tutta la stanchezza accumulata nelle ultime dodici ore fosse magicamente sparita. –Vieni, ti voglio far vedere uno dei giochi preferiti da Stiles e me, magari avrai qualcosa da fare mentre io sarò a lavor… oh vero! Non è un problema se per qualche ora ti lascio qui da solo, vero? Devo andare a lavorare e…-  
  
-Si, tranquillo, già mi ospitate, non voglio certo scombinarvi le vite, starò qui buono e in silenzio, prometto di non abbaiare per non disturbare i vicini, mi basta una ciotola d’acqua vicino all’ingresso.-  
  
Scott guardava Isaac, incredulo di quella battuta sarcastica. Anche in quel momento in cui il biondo si era sentito a disagio, il fiume di parole di Scott aveva mantenuto a galla e tutto intero il ragazzo spensierato e pungente che Isaac non aveva mai avuto l’opportunità o la voglia di essere. Dopo qualche attimo il moro scoppiò a ridere e si diresse verso il salotto, dove accese la sua amata X-Box ed inserì il disco di un gioco chiamato “Metal Gear Solid”. Due controller, un divano, due ragazzi e il gioco stava per cominciare. La partita stava per iniziare, quando il cellulare di Scott si mise a squillare. Il ragazzo rispose e scattò in piedi.  
  
-Era Deaton, il veterinario per cui lavoro.. dice che devo correre immediatamente da lui, ha dei problemi con …- le parole di Scott si persero nel corridoio, mentre il ragazzo correva a cambiarsi. In meno di due minuti era di nuovo in cucina con jeans chiari puliti ed una t-shirt bianca, Isaac era ancora seduto sul divano. –Beh…devo andare via prima del previsto, basta che segui le indicazioni del gioco e…si va beh è semplice, devo sul serio scappare…a più tardi!-  Isaac ebbe solo il tempo di fare un lieve cenno di assenso prima che il tornado moro sparisse fuori dalla porta.


	4. Working Man

La casa era silenziosa e tutto sembrava  _così_  strano. Isaac si guardava intorno: le riviste sul tavolino basso di fronte al divano, la tv accesa, i piatti sporchi nel lavandino. Sembrava tutto così tranquillo, sereno, rilassato e colorato. Quasi esitante, il ragazzo si alzò dal divano e si mise a girare per la cucina, fin quando decise di lavare quei piatti. A casa sua lo faceva sempre, o le punizioni sarebbero arrivate certamente, ma in quel momento la spugna, la schiuma e l’acqua calda del rubinetto gli fornivano gli strumenti per dimostrare la sua gratitudine.  
  
I tre piatti, le tre forchette ed i tre bicchieri furono lavati tranquillamente, senza mani tremanti o il timore di sentire i passi pesanti sul portico. Isaac chiuse l’acqua e asciugò le mani guardandosi intorno. Improvvisamente ripensò alla camera di Scott e a come Melissa si fosse lamentata per quel disordine. Come se stesse commettendo un reato, ma deciso riguardo quello che stava per fare, si mise a  cercare detergenti e pezze per pulire la camera del moro. In piedi sulla soglia della stanza, Isaac si sentì un po’ fuori posto, però voleva davvero aiutare e Scott non sembrava tenere molto alla propria camera, quindi darle una ripulita avrebbe fatto contenta Melissa e non avrebbe fatto infuriare il ragazzo.  
  
Una cesta venne adibita a contenere i panni sporchi, la sedia della scrivania fu riempita da carte che probabilmente erano da buttare, tutti gli oggetti ed i libri vennero sistemati sulle mensole e i cassetti con l’intimo ed i calzini di Scott vennero rimessi in sesto, la chitarra venne poggiata vicino alla poltroncina ormai libera.  
Senza cartacce in giro, niente armadio o cassetti trasbordanti di vestiario e tutto in ordine, quella camera sembrava addirittura più grande e luminosa. Isaac scese e sistemò tutto quello che aveva utilizzato, compresa la cesta piena di vestiti da lavare, che lasciò nella piccola lavanderia proprio accanto al bagno principale. Non sapendo cosa fare, il ragazzo spense la tv e la console rimaste accese, per poi salire a fare i compiti sul suo nuovo letto.  
Tra chimica, letteratura e matematica passarono le ore e, quasi senza accorgersene, Isaac accese la luce della camera perché si era fatto troppo buio perfino per leggere.  
Il ragazzo aveva appena finito una reazione tra Sali particolarmente difficile, era disteso quasi completamente sulla coperta calda ed era rilassato e concentrato sui libri. Sentì uno sportello chiudersi proprio di fronte la casa. L’istinto e l’abitudine lo fecero scattare in piedi, pieno di paura e tremante. Quando l’istinto lasciò il passo alla ragione ed ai sensi, l’odore di Scott lo tranquillizzò.  
  
Era a casa di Melissa e Scott, tutto andava bene, non c’era bisogno di aver paura, le botte non sarebbero arrivate. Il biondo cercava di calmare i propri battiti, di imporre la tranquillità ormai perduta al proprio corpo ed alla propria mente.  
  
-Isaac? Isaaac? Sei a casa?- la voce di Melissa arrivava attutita dal piano di sotto, insieme al tintinnio delle chiavi posate sul tavolo, al rumore di buste di carta poggiate a terra e di passi stanchi sul pavimento. Isaac scese le scale, stando bene attento a non correre, non voleva di nuovo sentirsi in imbarazzo come quel pomeriggio. Salone e cucina erano illuminati da una calda luce giallastra, che rendeva tutto più accogliente. –Oh eccoti! Non sei andato via!! Scott è andato alla clinica vero?- un semplice cenno di assenso da parte del ragazzo rispose a quella domanda. –Bene! Allora possiamo fare un altro spuntino noi due, prima di cena, ma non dirlo a Scott… poi si offenderebbe perché non lo abbiamo aspettato!- Una leggera risata scosse la figura minuta ma forte di Melissa che andò verso il frigorifero per estrarre quello che rimaneva del tiramisù. La pirofila di vetro venne poggiata sul bancone della cucina e la donna si girò verso il lavabo tirandosi all’insù le maniche della divisa colorata. Isaac si era seduto nello stesso posto che aveva occupato nel pomeriggio e guardava con una morbosa attenzione i giochi di colori, sfumature ed onde che mascarpone, savoiardi e caffè creavano sul lato del contenitore di vetro: si sentiva a disagio a rimanere con quella donna che lo aveva accolto in casa propria con un sorriso e senza domande, che gli aveva preparato la merenda e che appena tornata da lavoro lo aveva cercato solo per assicurarsi che non fosse andato via.  
  
Melissa rimase a fissare il lavello per qualche secondo, poi si girò verso il ragazzo e sussurrò.  
  
-Isaac, hai fatto i piatti?- una piccola nota di stupore nella voce della donna mise in allarme Isaac, che ancora non era del tutto sicuro di poter muovere un muscolo dentro quella casa senza dar fastidio.  
  
-S…si, non avrei dovuto? Mi perdoni, non toccherò più nulla- il pensiero della camera di Scott gli mise il panico, come avrebbe reagito a quella? Se i piatti erano stati fuori luogo, la camera sarebbe stata sicuramente un grosso problema! –.. anzi, forse è davvero meglio che io vada da qualche altra parte, da Lydia, o in un motel…-  
  
Senza dire una parola in più, la donna girò attorno al bancone, scavalcò le buste rimaste ancora piene a terra e abbracciò di slancio Isaac. Per qualche momento rimasero in silenzio, Melissa abbracciava Isaac e lui rimaneva immobile, non abituato a ricevere quei gesti d’affetto.  
  
-Scott non lo avrebbe mai fatto, è un caro ragazzo ma non capisce proprio quanto mi facciano piacere questi gesti, sei un ragazzo davvero dolce,  Isaac, perché mai dovresti andare via? Sei qui da neanche un giorno intero e mi hai già resa felice con un piccolo gesto, senza sapere quanto in fondo io ci tenga… e dammi del tu, per favore,altrimenti mi sento più vecchia di quello che già sono!- la voce strana a causa dell’abbraccio, Melissa aveva espresso ciò che provava con un tono caldo, dolce, rassicurante,  _da mamma_. Rimasero qualche altro secondo in silenzio, Isaac aveva stretto le braccia intorno alle spalle di Melissa, cercando di trasmetterle tutto quello che quelle parole significavano per lui. –A…adesso mi faresti il favore di sistemare la spesa in frigo? Quello che non sai dove mettere lascialo qui sul bancone…io vado a togliermi la divisa e poi facciamo il nostro spuntino!- la donna sciolse l’abbraccio e di diresse verso il bagno.  
  
Isaac si mise a sistemare la spesa nel frigorifero e negli scaffali, ancora ricordava un pochino come fossero disposte le cose, le ricerche di quel pomeriggio lo avevano aiutato a conoscere la cucina. Il gelato alla stracciatella, le verdure, il tonno, il pane, una dopo l’altra, quasi tutte le cose comprate da Melissa vennero sistemate. Con un mezzo sorriso Isaac aveva messo le due barrette di cioccolata al latte nel nascondiglio dietro le scatole di legumi, aveva notato l’ultima rimasta in casa quella mattina, gli era sembrato un posto strano per della cioccolata, ma il discorso di poco prima sullo spuntino senza Scott gli aveva fatto intuire il piccolo e dolce segreto della donna.  
  
-NON CI CREDO!- La donna era volata al piano di sopra e poi era scesa di nuovo correndo. Fissava Isaac con gli occhi spalancati, il ragazzo era rimasto con i broccoli in mano e la fissava a sua volta. –Hai sistemato anche quell’antro oscuro della camera di Scott?! Non ci credo! E sei sopravvissuto?- la donna lo aveva abbracciato di nuovo, schiacciando i broccoli tra loro.  
  
Come se nulla fosse, Melissa si mise a sistemare il tiramisù mezzo sciolto in due piatti, mentre Isaac finiva di sistemare le ultime cose nella credenza.  
  
-Hai già finito? Dove hai messo la ciocc… oh, è nel suo posticino segreto.. quindi mi hai scoperta!- la donna si era girata con un sorrisone verso il ragazzo.  
  
-Si, ho notato che era in un posto anomalo mentre cercavo i detergenti per la camera di Scott, ho intuito che fosse nascosta per un buon motivo, quindi ho messo lì anche quella nuova..- Isaac accennò un sorriso, era strano condividere un segreto domestico innocente e leggero come quello. Non bisognava dire a Scott della cioccolata, non tenere segreto a tutti il comportamento aggressivo del padre.  
  
-Sei un ragazzo  molto intelligente, Isaac! Non diciamo niente a quel disordinato di mio figlio, adesso vieni, hai finito con la spesa e meriti un bel premio per l’impresa pomeridiana!-il ragazzo si sedette e cominciò a mangiare la sua porzione di tiramisù. – Quella camera era davvero l’antro oscuro di un troll, davvero non ho idea di come tu sia riuscito a sistemarla! E hai anche studiato! Ho notato i libri sul tuo letto!- il sorriso di Melissa era contagioso, talmente tanto che anche Isaac si sentì tranquillo come succedeva molto raramente.  
  
Continuarono a chiacchierare anche quando i piatti furono messi nel lavello e si spostarono sul divano in salotto per vedere la tv mentre aspettavano che Scott tornasse da lavoro. L’imbarazzo di Isaac scemava via sempre di più, ogni attimo che passava, Melissa riusciva a farlo sentire sempre più a casa, la donna aveva la stessa capacità del figlio di tenere viva la scintilla del ragazzo calmo e aperto che infondo era Isaac.  
  
  
  
Il motore rumoroso di una moto anticipò la figura di Scott alla porta. Melissa ed Isaac erano d’accordo, avrebbero fatto capire a Scott il lavoraccio fatto dal biondo, o almeno era la donna a volerglielo far capire, il complice aveva semplicemente acconsentito, non era riuscito a dir di no.   
Scott si trascinò verso il salotto, togliendo il giubbotto di pelle. Si gettò sulla poltrona vicino ad Isaac, aspettandosi le solite domande da parte della madre, ma la donna rimase in silenzio ad osservare la televisione, girandosi ogni tanto a fare qualche commento sul programma verso Isaac che a sua volta stava seduto nel più perfetto silenzio. Il moro li guardava alternativamente, non riuscendo a comprendere il motivo di quel silenzio. Quando Melissa si alzò chiedendo ad Isaac che pizza volesse dalla pizzeria preferita di Scott, senza interpellarlo, il moro sfoggiò i suoi migliori occhioni da cucciolo triste e chiese perché lo stessero ignorando. Usare i suoi occhi rossi adesso era fuori luogo, una sfuriata avrebbe potuto spaventare Isaac, quindi la tattica migliore era quella del cucciolo triste.  Melissa ordinò la solita pizza per Scott, senza però parlare col figlio.  
La donna, chiacchierando tranquillamente con Isaac che la stava aiutando, cominciò ad apparecchiare la tavola. Scott, sempre senza capire cosa avesse fatto di male, salì in camera sua per mettere una tuta comoda e rimase stupito nel vedere l’ordine che vi regnava. Adesso capiva il silenzio della madre, aveva sistemato quell’apocalisse, era nello stato offeso/disgustato/stanco. Il ragazzo si cambiò con calma e poi scese le scale proprio mentre il fattorino andava via.  
  
-Mamma, ho visto che hai sistemato la mia camera… wow, non me lo aspettavo, grazi..- uno sguardo glaciale fermò i ringraziamenti rilassati di Scott, mettendogli un gelido terrore nelle ossa.  
  
-Non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di avvicinarmi a quel porcile, devi ringraziare Isaac che ti ha sistemato tutto, senza lamentarsi e senza chiedere un ringraziamento!-  
  
-Io l’ho fatto solo pe…- il biondo si sentiva tra due fuochi, come la Svizzera durante la seconda Guerra Mondiale, sentiva di dover fare da “cuscinetto” per appianare la discussione.  
  
-No! Isaac, continua ad apparecchiare, Scott sa benissimo che dovrebbe farti una statua! Adesso per un bel po’ non potrò lamentarmi della sua camera e lui non ha mosso nemmeno un artiglio!- Con un dito Melissa aveva indicato la sala da pranzo ad Isaac che silenziosamente aveva lanciato uno sguardo di quasi scuse a Scott e si era diretto a finire di apparecchiare la tavola. Il moro stava per farsi scappare un sorriso, però la voce della madre gli ricordò che era in torto e che doveva mostrarsi contrito. Quando Isaac si affacciò per controllare che la ramanzina fosse finita, trovò Scott a mimare un cagnolino con una zampa ferita e Melissa a ridere. Entrambi si girarono verso il biondo e ridacchiarono.  
La pizza era un po’ fredda, ma non ci fecero molto caso: le risate riempivano di calore quella stanza e Isaac si sentiva sempre più a suo agio con Melissa e Scott. Quando tutti e tre finirono di mangiare, dopo aver raccolto i pezzi di bordo che Scott aveva lanciato ad Isaac per dispetto come un bambino, decisero di vedere un classico di casa McCall:  **Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale**. Melissa raccontò ad Isaac di come Scott fosse esaltatissimo quando andarono a vedere il film appena uscito. Era il suo primo film “da grandi” al cinema e saltava sul sedile per tutto il tragitto con l’auto, sia all’andata che al ritorno.  
  
A metà film Melissa decise di andare a dormire, era stanca a causa della giornata lavorativa e l’indomani avrebbe dovuto fare anche un doppio turno per coprire una collega in maternità. I ragazzi rimasero fino alla fine del film, poi decisero semplicemente di andare a dormire.  
Per Isaac fu molto strano addormentarsi con il respiro di Scott che veniva dal letto accanto al suo. Il moro non aveva avuto problemi ad addormentarsi, ma Isaac era rimasto a fissare il soffitto fino alle due del mattino, riflettendo.  
  
 

In soli due giorni molti aspetti della sua vita erano cambiati, quasi tutti a dire il vero. Il suo mondo era stato capovolto, scosso, sconquassato da due occhi a volte color cioccolato fondente ed altre rosso vermiglio. Scott aveva preso la sua vita, l’aveva stesa su un tavolo e aveva buttato un’’intera confezione di colori al suo interno. Perché lo aveva fatto? Probabilmente perché era un bravo ragazzo, sempre pronto ad aiutare tutti. Isaac si girò su un fianco, a guardare il profilo di Scott che dormiva profondamente, con la bocca semiaperta e russando leggermente. Quel ragazzo aveva cambiato tutto, aveva davvero rimodellato la sua intera esistenza in meno di quarantotto ore, cosa avrebbe fatto con più tempo a disposizione?  
Questi e mille altri pensieri affollavano la testa riccioluta, che osservando il suo salvatore si addormentò con il cuore leggero ed allo stesso tempo sconvolto.  
 


	5. Fallen

La luce del sole entrava dalla finestra e gli illuminava il viso. Il calore leggero lo aveva svegliato e per un attimo si era sentito stranito dalla forte luce che gli aveva colpito gli occhi appena aperti. Con le iridi azzurre notò immediatamente il profilo della schiena di Scott, ovviamente il moro non si era ancora svegliato. Isaac allungò una mano e tolse il cuscino da sotto la testa  
all’ altro. Con un mugolio il moro aprì un occhio, fece un piccolo broncio e poi rotolò fino ad arrivare sul letto di Isaac per rubargli il cuscino a sua volta. Si rimise a dormire, con un sorriso soddisfatto, praticamente appiccicato al biondo pur di prendere più superficie morbida possibile.  
  
Il cuore di Isaac batteva all’impazzata, senza un motivo preciso, ormai quella era quasi una routine. Da più di un anno dividevano quella stanza e non vi era stato neanche un giorno in cui Scott si fosse alzato di sua spontanea volontà.  
La camera degli ospiti era stata pulita e sistemata ma gli incubi di Isaac avevano fatto preoccupare Melissa che, dopo varie prove, gli aveva praticamente intimato di continuare a dormire nella camera di Scott. La donna aveva raggiunto la convinzione che la presenza di suo figlio fosse l’unica cosa che potesse aiutare Isaac a dormire tranquillo. Le avevano raccontato per filo e per segno tutto quello che era successo la notte in cui Scott aveva salvato Isaac dal padre e lei era più che convinta che il figlio fosse diventato l’ancora, la coperta protettiva, di cui Isaac aveva bisogno per non ricadere nell’apatia e nella paura.  
Tra il calore del sole, quello del corpo di Scott ed il proprio cuore che batteva frenetico, Isaac cominciò a sentire caldo, sentiva le guance in fiamme, ma il suo corpo sembrava opporsi a qualsiasi tentativo di alzarsi. Dopotutto quel calore era così piacevole, così familiare, così… spalancando gli occhi a causa di quello che stava per pensare, Isaac sgusciò via dalle lenzuola  e si chiuse in bagno. Si guardò allo specchio e rimase sorpreso nel vedere il sorriso da ebete che aveva stampato in faccia.  
Dentro di lui tutto era confusione, tutto era caos sparso. Fece una doccia veloce e fredda, sentiva ancora il corpo caldo e morbido del moro appoggiato sul suo, il profumo era ancora vivo su di lui tanto da riuscire a confonderlo maggiormente.  
Si sa che sotto la doccia la mente tende a vagare, quei movimenti ordinari e meccanici aiutano il cervello ad estraniarsi e a pensare, e così successe ad Isaac, fece gli stessi pensieri che faceva da più di due mesi, pensieri che reputava fuori luogo, pensieri che lo costringevano a darsi piacere da solo, pensieri che riguardavano Scott.    
  
  
Con l’asciugamano nero legato in vita, Isaac uscì dal bagno, trovando Scott ancora a dormire sul suo letto. Fortunatamente era estate e non avevano scuola, ma Derek avrebbe sicuramente reso gli allenamenti praticamente impossibili, se avessero fatto tardi _, di nuovo_. Con calma il biondo prese la tuta leggera nera e la t-shirt verde dal proprio cassetto, insieme a calzini e intimo, si sarebbe vestito e sistemato, per poi far correre senza interferenze uno Scott ritardatario. In meno di cinque minuti il ragazzo si sistemò e poi si mise ai piedi del letto, in piedi, a braccia incrociate. Come avrebbe svegliato stamattina Scott? Urlando o sussurrando? Optò per la seconda opzione, sentendo lo stato di semi veglia di Scott. Si avvicinò all’orecchio del moro e gli sussurrò nel modo più inquietante possibile “ _Se non ti alzi non avrai tempo per mangiare i miei pancake_ ”.  
  
Mentre Isaac si dirigeva in corridoio con un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto, Scott balzò giù dal letto, in un vortice di lenzuola e cuscini. Il moro si fiondò in bagno, si vestì e si svegliò ben bene in meno di 20 minuti, quando scese in cucina, dei caldi pancake erano già pronti ad aspettarlo. Ancora con lo sguardo mezzo addormentato ma con una fame da lupi, Scott si sedette a godersi una delle specialità di cui era diventato dipendente: la cucina di Isaac. Il biondo era ancora davanti ai fornelli, a cuocere altri pancake, ne preparava sempre in abbondanza per Melissa e per il certo bis di Scott. La cucina illuminata era silenziosa, l’unico suono era quello del burro e dell’impastosfrigolanti nella padella, ma ai ragazzi andava bene così: Isaac era ancora perso nei pensieri che lo avevano assalito appena sveglio, Scott non era ancora certo di avere dei pensieri che non fossero collegati a quei deliziosi dischi dorati che gli facevano danzare le papille gustative.  
  
Piatti e stoviglie lavati, bigliettino per salutare Melissa nel caso non li avesse trovati a casa posto sul tavolo, e i due ragazzi si misero in sella alla moto di Scott per dirigersi verso la vecchia casa degli Hale.  
Derek aveva deciso di ricominciare la sua vita, di occuparsi di quei ragazzini che avevano chiaramente (come ci teneva a precisare) bisogno del suo aiuto. L’incantesimo che era stato fatto più di diciassette anni prima, proprio mentre la sua famiglia moriva in un orribile incendio, aveva “attivato” la natura animale di alcuni ragazzi nella piccola cittadina di Beacon Hills. Derek, sua sorella Cora e suo zio Peter, gli unici scampati all’incendio, non erano mai riusciti a trovare chi avesse lanciato quell’incantesimo ed alla fine avevano deciso di rinunciare, l’unico effetto erano stati quei ragazzi, quindi non era essenziale scoprire chi avesse fatto cosa.  
La demolizione della vecchia casa Hale era stata effettuata subito dopo la partenza di Cora che aveva deciso di seguire la sua passione per la letteratura lontano da quella piccola città che le ricordava troppo la sua famiglia ormai perduta. Far crollare quelle assi di legno logore e carbonizzate, costruire una nuova casa con palestra ‘a prova di lupo’ grazie agli stupidi soldi che l’assicurazione aveva fornito dopo la morte della famiglia, decidere di aiutare quegli adolescenti, erano stati i piccoli grandi passi che avevano aiutato Derek a non lasciarsi andare al dolore.  
  
Quando Isaac e Scott arrivarono alla piccola radura che si trovava di fronte alla nuova Tana, come l’aveva denominata Stiles, trovarono ad aspettarli l’umano sorridente e lo scorbutico Derek a braccia incrociate. Fortunatamente i ragazzi non erano in ritardo, quindi Derek non poté lamentarsi. Gli allenamenti si svolsero come al solito, Derek ordinava esercizi su esercizi, Stiles si lamentava e lo distraeva, Isaac e Scott facevano finta di nulla e ne approfittavano per riposarsi, poi si ripartiva, fino a quando il ‘Coach Hale’ non decretava la fine di quella semi-tortura.  
Scott e Isaac tornarono distrutti a casa, il biondo si buttò sul letto ancora sfatto mentre il moro si fiondava sotto la doccia per togliersi di dosso tutto il sudore. Isaac si perse ad ascoltare il suono ritmico dell’acqua che si infrangeva sul corpo di Scott.  
   
Quando il moro uscì dalla doccia con l’asciugamano legato intorno ai fianchi, la prima cosa che fece fu quella di buttarsi addosso ad Isaac. Cominciò a fargli il solletico, alzandogli leggermente la maglietta e perdendosi in quegli zaffiri che lo imploravano di smetterla. Le labbra di Scott scesero a stuzzicare il petto ampio di Isaac che trattenne il fiato per la sorpresa. Da quando Scott faceva certe cose? Però era così giusto sentire le sue mani che lo accarezzavano, che lo massaggiavano appena sopra la tuta leggera ma maledettamente opprimente… tutto quello era come il paradiso per il biondo: labbra, mani ed odore di Scott che lo avvolgevano e lo facevano sentire a casa. Mordendosi un labbro Isaac aveva portato le mani ad accarezzare la schiena di Scott che adesso aveva impegnato le sue labbra intorno ad un suo capezzolo. Accarezzare quelle spalle in tensione, sentire le scapole che si muovevano sotto i suoi polpastrelli ad ogni minimo movimento del moro, era quasi ipnotico per Isaac. Lentamente aveva cominciato a spingere il bacino verso la mano di Scott e questo sembrò accettare con un sorriso quell’invito.  
  
  
  
  
-Isaac, la doccia è libera!- quelle parole era strane, inopportune, fuori posto, e Isaac assunse un’espressione corrucciata. –Ho finito in bagno! Puoi darti una rinfrescata anche tu prima che torni mamma!-  
  
Isaac si svegliò di soprassalto. Non si era neanche accorto di essersi addormentato e si sentiva stordito. Sembrava tutto così reale, così perfetto… la doccia sarebbe stata l’unica testimone dell’effetto che Scott gli aveva fatto, per l’ennesima volta. La temperatura dell’acqua era davvero bassa, il biondo aveva bisogno di far scendere la sua temperatura corporea, ma soprattutto di far calmare i suoi battiti: sapeva che Scott non era tipo da notare quei dettagli, ma temeva che ormai la situazione gli stesse sfuggendo di mano. Come al solito tornò in camera avvolto nel suo asciugamano, per poi vestirsi tranquillamente, senza fretta.  
  
Melissa era appena tornata dal lavoro e Scott era corso giù non appena l’aveva sentita spegnere il motore dell’auto, lei lo aveva chiamato con un sussurro, sperando che Isaac non la sentisse.  
Madre e figlio erano a confabulare chini sul tavolo della sala da pranzo, quando Isaac scese con un sorriso a trentadue denti per dare il bentornato alla dolce Melissa. Il sorriso del ragazzo si spense quando i McCall smisero di parlare non appena lo videro. Tutte era strano, preoccupante e sospetto. Non era neanche lo stesso tipo di “strano” che Isaac aveva affrontato quando gli avevano organizzato la festa a sorpresa per il compleanno, quindi i suoi sensi si acuirono e poterono sentire l’agitazione della donna, che riempiva ad ondate l’intera stanza.


	6. Tip Toe

-Melissa…che succede? Sento che qualcosa non va….è inutile nascondermelo, qualsiasi cosa sia.- Isaac aveva tentato di mantenere il tono di voce piatto, inespressivo, non voleva ferire la donna, né tantomeno farla sentire in colpa.  
  
-Isaac, caro, vieni a sederti, devo spiegarti una cosa, ma voglio che mi ascolti con attenzione e pazienza, okay?- lo sguardo di Melissa prometteva un racconto abbastanza lungo, o almeno molto importante, quindi il ragazzo decise di sedersi alla sinistra di Scott, inconsciamente cercando supporto dall’ altro ragazzo per affrontare quello che non sembrava nulla di piacevole.  
  
-Melissa, così mi fai preoccupare… che succede?- il suo sguardo saettò verso Scott che, però, teneva gli occhi fissi sulla superficie lignea del tavolo. –Ho fatto qualcosa di male? Lo sceriffo, Stiles..stanno bene?…- la voce flebile di Isaac adesso trasmetteva tutta la sua paura, la sua incertezza, emozioni che non provava così forti da molto, molto tempo.  
  
Dopo uno sguardo a Scott, Melissa decise di cominciare a parlare, guardando Isaac direttamente negli occhi, legando gli occhi scuri a quelli chiari del ragazzo che le stava di fronte. –Da quando mi hai raccontato di come tuo p… di come era la tua vita prima che Scott intervenisse, devo confessarti che ho cominciato a fare delle ricerche. Non riuscivo a credere che tua madre ti avesse lasciato nelle mani di tuo padre, non riuscivo a credere che avesse abbandonato un bambino dolce come te perché “troppo cattivo” come ti aveva detto  _lui…-_ vi fu una pausa in cui tutto il disprezzo caricato su quell’ultima parola aleggiò tra loro. Poi la donna riprese a parlare, sempre senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Isaac. –Quindi ho fatto domande ovunque, anche tramite lo sceriffo, il padre di Stiles… e, Isaac, non ti aveva abbandonato… è difficile da spiegare… ma non ti ha abbandonato, non è andata via di sua spontanea volontà…- la donna guardava il ragazzo con apprensione,  non era sicura della reazione che si sarebbe dovuta aspettare.  
  
La mano diafana di Isaac aveva inconsciamente cercato quella di Scott in cerca di un appiglio. Il calore della pelle del moro era come un balsamo, che teneva insieme quel poco che era rimasto fermo nella mente di Isaac. Tutto vorticava, tutto girava su se stesso. Sua madre non era andata via perché era un bambino cattivo, non lo aveva abbandonato… la sua mamma gli voleva bene? Era ancora così? Dove era stata tutti quegli anni? Perché non era tornata? Perché era sparita dalla sua vita? Un vortice di pensieri potente come un tornado gli confondeva i sentimenti: felicità, timore, sorpresa, aspettativa, paura…tutto era confuso, tutto tranne la sicurezza ancorata alla mano di Scott. Lo sguardo basso di Isaac si spostò sulla sua mano intrecciata a quella del moro, e fu lì che trovò la forza di sussurrare una piccola domanda  _“Dov’è adesso?”_.  
  
-Fino ad adesso è rimasta in un…una specie di clinica… ma tra qualche giorno dovrà uscire, quindi… solo se a te sta bene, vorrei che venisse qui, potrei farmi incaricare come sua infermiera di riferimento e tutto sarebbe semplice!- il sorriso di Melissa era un po’ timoroso, la donna aveva paura di scuotere troppo l’anima ancora fragile di Isaac.  
  
-Ma sarebbe un problema per voi! Un’altra persona qui dentro? Non voglio essere un peso! Non...-  
  
-Isaac.- la voce di Scott arrivò ferma e calma. –Non sei un peso e stavamo parlando proprio di questo prima che arrivassi. La camera degli ospiti è vuota e non sarebbe assolutamente un problema. Sarebbe solo temporaneo, abbiamo un’idea per.. beh per dopo, quindi non devi preoccuparti.-  
Il biondo osservò alternativamente madre e figlio, in cerca di qualche esitazione, di qualche traccia di insofferenza, ma trovò solo amore. Quelle due persone erano le uniche che davvero gli avevano rivoluzionato la vita una volta, e non si stavano preoccupando di farlo di nuovo, tutto per aiutarlo. Con un sorriso, Isaac si alzò e impacciato abbracciò Melissa e Scott: dentro era agitato, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da sua madre, dal futuro, ma fuori era tutto a posto, aveva i due McCall con sé.  
   
I giorni successivi furono portati via da un vento che sapeva di novità, di paura, di preparativi, di solitudine. Melissa era occupata a sistemare tutti i documenti per permettere alla madre di Isaac di vivere sotto il suo stesso tetto per qualche tempo, Scott ogni tanto si sentiva a disagio con il biondo perché non sapeva cosa dire o cosa non dire.  
  
 **Solitudine.**  
  
Non era la stessa solitudine che provava quando viveva col padre, quello mai, però sentiva di nuovo un distacco dal resto del mondo. Sapeva di esserne la causa principale, sapeva di dover dimostrare a Scott e Melissa la sua gratitudine, ma sentiva un ribollire continuo ed agitato nel suo petto. Tutto quello cui riusciva a pensare era quella donna. Avrebbe dovuto chiamarla ‘mamma’? O magari per nome? E se fosse stata delusa da lui? E se avesse cominciato a trattarlo male non appena l’avesse visto? E se lui non fosse riuscito a donarle l’amore che lei meritava? E se...  
Il calore del capo di Scott sulla sua spalla lo fece uscire da quei pensieri. In televisione andava avanti un film noiosissimo che avevano cominciato a guardare solo per non stare seduti a fare nulla. Melissa aveva di nuovo il turno di notte e dopo la cena a base di spaghetti al pomodoro, i due ragazzi si erano seduti in cerca di qualcosa in televisione da vedere. Il titolo era intrigante ma il film era davvero troppo lento, quindi Isaac era finito perso nei suoi pensieri. Ma adesso ecco di nuovo Scott che lo riportava fuori da quel buio. Il moro non era riuscito a resistere, la noia lo aveva sopraffatto e si era addormentato, facendo cadere la testa sulla spalla del biondo. Sembrava una delle solite serate senza nulla in particolare, ma non lo era, ed il petto e la testa di Isaac lo sapevano bene: l’indomani sarebbe arrivata  _lei_.  
  
I titoli di coda scorrevano sullo schermo e Isaac decise di svegliare Scott, neanche per un lupo dormire in quella posizione era comodo. Il moro si svegliò lentamente, anzi, forse non si svegliò neanche del tutto, infatti Isaac dovette accompagnarlo fino alla camera, per poi vederlo crollare ancora vestito sul letto. Dormire quella notte fu sorprendentemente semplice, l’agitazione portò il biondo in un oblio nero senza sogni, che però non servì a prepararlo a ciò che avrebbe dovuto affrontare la mattina dopo.  
Durante la notte i rumori normali di Melissa che tornava a casa quietarono i due lupi, che nel sonno continuavano ad aspettare il ritorno della donna. Melissa andò a controllare che i suoi due ragazzi stessero dormendo e sorrise nel vedere Scott scomposto e ancora con jeans e maglietta, ma il sorriso si spense un pochino, facendosi più dolce e meno divertito, appena le iridi della donna si posarono sulle spalle larghe del biondo che riposava. Le scapole si muovevano lentamente, a ritmo del respiro profondo e tranquillo del ragazzo addormentato, ma quanto peso ancora avrebbero potuto sopportare quelle spalle? Con mille preoccupazioni per quello che ormai era come un secondo figlio per lei, Melissa andò a dormire, anche lei doveva riposare per prepararsi al ritorno della madre di Isaac.  
   
   
Il sole splendeva nel cielo, l’aria sembrava particolarmente leggera grazie al venticello fresco che soffiava, qualche uccellino era posato sull’albero in giardino e cantava tranquillo. Niente sembrava anomalo, tutto tranquillo, ma la tempesta in casa McCall stava per arrivare: Melissa era già uscita per andare a prendere la madre di Isaac. I due ragazzi erano in cucina e ad ogni piccolo rumore il biondo si voltava verso la porta.  
-Isaac, su, calmati... capisco che tu sia agitato, credimi, lo capisco sul serio ma... cerca di respirare normalmente, almeno... okay?- Scott non sapeva cosa fare per far tranquillizzare il biondo, ma vederlo così agitato gli faceva tornare sulla pelle le sensazioni del primo periodo in cui Isaac aveva vissuto lì: la paura di dire qualcosa di sbagliato, di fare un movimento fuori luogo, di metterlo a disagio.    
  
-Si, Scott lo so... lo so... – il biondo si voltò per l’ennesima volta verso la porta – Ma è tutto così strano, voglio dire... non la vedo da quando ero piccolissimo e adesso piomba di nuovo qui e...e ci siete voi e io non so che persona sia, come debba comportarmi... siete voi la mia famiglia adesso, lei chi è? Mia madre, certo ma... allo stesso tempo non lo è! Come posso volerle bene? Come dovrò chiamarla? Per nome? Mamma? Non lo so, Scott, è tutto così... – adesso gli occhi azzurri erano piantati in quelli castani dell’altro. Quelle due pozze sincere e sicure, su cui ormai Isaac sapeva di poter contare.  
  
Scott stava per rispondere, quando l’auto di Melissa era entrata nel vialetto. Puro panico si era impossessato delle iridi azzurre, un misto di aspettativa e folle timore serpeggiava in quello sguardo lucido e nervoso. Passandosi una mano tra i ricci biondi, Isaac si diresse verso la porta e si mise a fissarla, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro. Aveva le braccia distese lungo i fianchi ed i pugni stretti talmente forte da avere le nocche bianche e un piccolissimo rivolo di sangue a macchiargli le dita contratte. I pensieri erano tutti concentrati sulla persona che stava per conoscere, tanto da non accorgersi di Scott che gli si era affiancato e che gli aveva disteso delicatamente uno dei pugni con le proprie mani. Come sempre, il calore di Scott lo aveva riportato alla realtà e un piccolo e tirato sorriso comparve su quelle labbra torturate a causa dell’ansia.  
  
Quando la porta si aprì rivelando Melissa con un grande borsone, Isaac strinse talmente tanto forte la mano di Scott da rompere qualche osso, ma neanche se ne accorse. Una figura minuta stava dietro l’ infermiera e osservava quasi con morboso interesse la trama dello zerbino che si trovava di fronte alla porta. Dopo aver posato il borsone in un angolo ed aver scambiato un’occhiata col figlio, Melissa andò di nuovo fuori per portare in casa la madre di Isaac. Quest’ultimo era immobile, non batteva neanche le palpebre, impietrito ad osservare quella donna tanto estranea quanto familiare.  
Capelli castani raccolti in una coda, fisico abbastanza minuto, stava torturando il bordo della manica della felpa lilla che indossava, come se fosse indecisa riguardo qualcosa. Melissa passò un braccio intorno alle spalle della donna e la fece accomodare in casa, senza dire una parola. Come se si fosse messo d’accordo con la madre, Scott chiuse la porta e seguì le due donne verso il salotto, il tutto senza lasciare nemmeno un attimo la mano di Isaac che inconsciamente si aggrappava a quel contatto per non cadere in pezzi.  
Il quartetto si sedette nel salotto: Scott fissava qualunque espressione di Isaac, il biondo era concentrato sulla madre, Melissa cercava un modo per rompere quel silenzio.  
  
-Bene. Non ho idea di cosa dire quindi... Isaac, questa è tua madre, Aurora. Un pochino sai già cosa è successo, quindi ti prego di non avercela con lei. Io non posso fare molto, dovrete cercare di conoscervi e sarà difficile, ma so che ce la farete...- un veloce sguardo verso suo figlio la fece sorridere dolcemente. –Siete madre e figlio e sono certa che supererete tutto questo!- Non sapendo che altro dire, Melissa andò in cucina a preparare del thé e del caffè. 


	7. Monster

L’aria nel salotto era innaturalmente ferma. Aurora aveva alzato lo sguardo verso il figlio ed entrambi erano rimasti a fissarsi, come studiandosi. Le labbra di lei ricordavano tanto quelle di lui, lei aveva delle leggere lentiggini, ma quello che colpiva di più erano gli occhi. Sotto una chioma castana spiccavano due iridi verde petrolio che sprizzavano intelligenza, forza, ma anche insicurezza e tenerezza. Più Isaac osservava quel viso, più notava dettagli in cui si rivedeva, e questo lo rendeva nervoso, davvero molto nervoso. La sua mano era ancora intrecciata a quella di Scott e solo quello lo tratteneva dallo scappare via. Il labbro inferiore continuava ad essere torturato dagli incisivi.  
La donna improvvisamente sorrise malinconica. –Lo facevi anche quando eri piccolo, morderti il labbro. Soprattutto quando eri agitato... ricordo che il primo giorno di scuola dovetti comprarti un lecca lecca per evitare che te le mordicchiassi fino a farti uscire sangue...- il sorriso non era sparito, anzi, si era allargato.  
La voce così familiare di quella donna fu come una pugnalata al cuore per il ragazzo. Aveva perso un battito, tutto era momentaneamente sparito dalla sua testa, rimaneva solo una parola.  
  
-Mamma...- quasi come un singhiozzo, quella parola varcò le labbra del biondo che si fiondò ad abbracciare la donna.  
   
Il movimento improvviso di Isaac aveva fatto scattare l’istinto di Scott, che aveva proteso la mano che prima era intrecciata a quella del biondo, in un latente tentativo di fermarlo, ma, quando quella parola aveva rotto il silenzio, si era immobilizzato. All’improvviso si sentiva fuori posto, di troppo in quel ritrovarsi, una presenza in eccesso. Lentamente si alzò ed andò verso la cucina, tentando di non dar fastidio a madre e figlio.  
Arrivato di fronte al bancone della cucina, Scott vide sua madre a bere un caffè con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, accanto a lei un vassoio con thé, altro caffè e vari tipi di biscotti. Non la vedeva con lo sguardo così perso da molto tempo, da quando suo padre li aveva lasciati.  
  
-Mamma, tutto bene?- la voce del ragazzo era volutamente vicina ad un sussurro, non voleva spaventarla o dar fastidio ad Isaac ed Aurora.  
  
-mmhm..? Oh, Scott... sisi va tutto bene, stavo solo pensando a quanto abbiano passato loro due... a come sia bello che si siano ritrovati...e a quanto sia fortunata io a non averti dovuto abbandonare.- gli occhi della donna si incatenarono a quelli del figlio. –Ti voglio bene, Scott. Non dimenticarlo _mai_.-  
  
-Anche io te ne voglio, mamma... anche se adoro rubarti i biscotti da sotto al naso!- Sgranocchiando un biscotto e sorridendo, Scott abbracciò la madre da dietro, e lei si accoccolò in quella dolce dimostrazione d’affetto. Questo era il suo piccolo Scott: un pagliaccio travestito da piccolo grande uomo, sempre pronto ad aiutare gli altri in qualunque modo.  
 

***

  
  
Contemporaneamente, nel salotto Isaac e sua madre erano ancora stretti l’uno all’altra. La donna accarezzava i capelli morbidi di quello che era ancora il suo piccolo pulcino biondo, nonostante gli anni e nonostante tutto. L’odore di Aurora era così familiare, così _ casa_ per Isaac che lui stesso a stento riusciva a credere di stare stringendo una quasi sconosciuta.  
Quando i muscoli delle braccia cominciarono a far male ad entrambi, l’abbraccio fu sciolto ed Isaac andò in cucina a cercare Scott e Melissa: sapeva perfettamente che stavano solo aspettando un segnale per poter tornare in salotto. Mentre la donna si dirigeva nell’altra stanza con il vassoio in mano, scusandosi per le bevande tiepide, il biondo si aggrappò al bordo del piano della cucina e cominciò a respirare profondamente. Tutto vorticava e non era semplice riflettere. Scott rimase a guardarlo, sapeva di non poter far nulla per l’altro, era una battaglia che non ammetteva rinforzi.  
  
Improvvisamente, forse a causa delle mille emozioni, forse a causa della perenne agitazione, Isaac sentì la sua parte animale graffiare fino a fargli male. Alzò lo sguardo lucido verso Scott e sussurrò un semplice “Scott, fuori, adesso.”  
Il moro non perse un attimo, afferrò per le larghe spalle il corpo in preda a leggere convulsioni dell’altro e uscì dalla casa con una scusa urlata alla madre. Melissa percepì la nota da “affari lupeschi” nella voce del figlio e non chiese nulla, semplicemente fece un grande respiro e cominciò a spiegare con molta calma la situazione sovrannaturale dei due ragazzi ad Aurora.  
   
Il bruciore aumentava in ogni fibra dei muscoli, si espandeva come un incendio estivo. Faceva andare in fumo tutto l’autocontrollo, ramo dopo ramo il bosco fatto crescere durante l’ultimo anno dentro il cuore di Isaac stava sparendo. Tutto quello era troppo. Non poteva controllare ciò che ormai aveva preso il sopravvento: la bestia. Per quanto avesse tentato di aggrapparsi a tutte quelle sensazioni familiari, all’odore della madre, alla sua voce, il tormento del “è solo una sconosciuta che ti ha abbandonato” aveva alimentato il lupo, lo aveva reso forte,  _Lui_  aveva dalla sua l’accelerante costituito da più di dieci anni passati nel terrore, nel costante senso di colpa per averla fatta scappare.  
Spinse via Scott, non voleva attaccarlo. Sentiva le zanne allungarsi lentamente e dolorosamente, ogni millimetro della sua pelle fremeva, ogni nervo sembrava pizzicare. Le unghie cominciarono a diventare artigli, le ossa tiravano, sembrava che vi fosse qualcosa di strano in quella trasformazione.  
Scott capì che quella volta era diversa. La trasformazione di Isaac non era come quelle solite, quelle che avevano più e più volte subìto durante gli allenamenti con Derek. Poteva vedere le ossa del biondo muoversi a scatti sotto la pelle diafana e l’espressione di dolore scolpita sul suo viso confermava le sue paure: probabilmente l’altro stava per trasformarsi completamente.  
Durante una delle mille spiegazioni teoriche che Derek aveva fatto loro, il moro era stato molto attento a metterli in guardia riguardo le emozioni troppo forti e contrastanti. Per un nato lupo come lui o per un lupo morso poteva essere semplice gestire la parte animale in quelle situazioni, soprattutto se allenato a dovere, ma per loro diventati lupi a causa di un incantesimo era praticamente impossibile. La parte animale si sarebbe aggrappata alla parte più oscura di quei sentimenti, l’avrebbe resa forte, l’avrebbe alimentata e poi sarebbe esplosa.  
Il resto della spiegazione si era persa nei meandri della memoria di Scott, ma vedere Isaac in preda a quel dolore lancinante lo fece inaspettatamente calmare. In un angolo del proprio  **istinto**  sapeva cosa fare, ed il panico non lo avrebbe di certo aiutato.

Il corpo del biondo era rannicchiato in posizione fetale sul terreno erboso del piccolo giardinetto posteriore di casa McCall. Era scosso da convulsioni sempre più forti, non riusciva più a distinguere null’altro che non fosse il dolore. I pensieri razionali andavano e venivano, la vista cambiava in un istante per poi tornare normale, sentiva tutto mutare velocemente per poi tornare come prima.

Si sentiva perso.

Improvvisamente tutto finì. L’unica cosa distinguibile non era più il dolore, ma il ruggito basso di Scott ed i suoi artigli conficcati nell’avambraccio. Sentiva la potenza dell’ Alpha placare la bestia imbizzarrita, in quel ruggito il semplice ordine di fermarsi. Gli scatti causati dalle convulsioni si erano affievoliti fino a calmarsi del tutto, il dolore era svanito nel nulla, il richiamo della natura da lupo si era zittito, di tutto quello rimanevano le lacrime sulle guance del biondo e gli artigli di Scott ancora conficcati nel suo avambraccio.  
  
-Ssssh, va tutto bene, è tutto finito... – chino su di lui, Scott lo cullava tra le proprie braccia, cosciente del pericolo appena scampato e del bisogno che Isaac aveva di lui.  Gli artigli vennero lentamente ritirati dal moro, ma rimasero in quella posizione per qualche minuto, avevano entrambi bisogno di calmarsi.  
   
Da dentro casa Melissa osservava i due ragazzi stringendo tra le dita una tazza ormai vuota. Ogni giorno si stupiva sempre più del legame che si era instaurato tra i due, non solo in momenti particolari come quello, ma anche negli attimi di tutti i giorni. Quando Isaac rimaneva a scuola per qualche corso extra-scolastico, Scott girava per casa senza sapere che cosa fare, e ogni volta si vedeva nei suoi occhi la felicità nel vedere il biondo tornare. La stessa cosa accadeva quando Scott rimaneva più del dovuto in clinica da Deaton ed Isaac rimaneva in ascolto fino a quando il motore della moto del moro non riempiva con il suo scoppiettare l'aria.  
Ogni volta la donna sorrideva di nascosto, non vedeva l'ora di vedere quei due coscienti dei propri sentimenti.  
 

Scott ed Isaac si alzarono lentamente dall'erba umida. Si sentivano stremati, soprattutto il biondo, come se avessero sostenuto una delle battaglie più estenuanti della loro vita.  
Entrarono in casa e si diressero in silenzio a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua, quasi si fossero messi d'accordo. Avevano entrambi la gola secca, chi a causa di una quasi trasformazione e chi a causa di un' agitazione che era stata causata da quei minuti di silenzio che avevano cambiato qualcosa. Avere Isaac completamente abbandonato tra le sue braccia, rannicchiato nella fiducia che provava nei suoi confronti, aveva fatto scattare qualcosa nell'istinto di Scott.  
Isaac non era altro che un amico, un quasi fratello, no?


	8. Look how far we've come

Aurora si era affacciata timorosa in cucina. Mentre i ragazzi erano fuori, Melissa le aveva spiegato ciò che era successo e come avrebbero vissuto tutti sotto lo stesso tetto, per ora. La donna era stata anche irremovibile sul fatto che Aurora avrebbe dovuto comportarsi più naturalmente possibile in casa, sin dai primi giorni.  
 

***

   
Adattarsi non era stato semplice, ogni piccola cosa era stata riorganizzata e tra Aurora ed Isaac sempre a pulire casa, Melissa e Scott cominciavano quasi a sentirsi in obbligo con loro, nonostante fosse casa loro. Non vi erano mai piatti da lavare, il cesto della biancheria era sempre vuoto e non si trova un granello di polvere da nessuna parte.  
  
La  scuola era iniziata e avevano cominciato a vivere la loro routine.  
La sveglia alle 7.03 per Isaac -e anche per Scott, ma lui non la sentiva mai-, la colazione calma e l'attesa. Verso le 7.38 arrivava in cucina Scott in boxer con lo spazzolino in bocca, i capelli scompigliati e di corsa. Isaac era pronto da un bel po' e sorseggiava un caffè quando il moro arrivava con il fiatone e lo zaino in spalla. Le ore a scuola scorrevano veloci, gli allenamenti di lacrosse occupavano tre pomeriggi a settimana e quelli con Derek gli altri tre, solo la domenica era per riposarsi ed essere due adolescenti normali.  
  
L'unica novità era riguardante il branco. Gli allenamenti, infatti, erano stati spostati e resi più leggeri perchè non vi erano pericoli in vista.

Obiettivo finale: ristrutturare casa Lahey.  
 

Più il tempo passava e più si avvicinava il momento in cui Aurora ed Isaac avrebbero lasciato casa McCall. Scott si era scoperto molte volte a riflettere su quando i pomeriggi sarebbero sembrati vuoti perché il biondo avrebbe studiato a casa sua e non insieme a lui, oppure a quando la notte sarebbe sembrata troppo fredda e la stanza troppo silenziosa  senza il respiro regolare di Isaac così vicino. Ormai la vicinanza del riccio era talmente costante e normale che la sua assenza si notava, o almeno veniva notata da Scott. Ogni giorno era un tassello in più nel rapporto tra Isaac e sua madre, ma era anche un mattoncino giallo che componeva la strada verso la loro vita.  
  
Quando la casa fu completata, anche i vicini stentavano a riconoscerla. La collaborazione tra Stiles e Melissa aveva fatto lavorare di buona lena tutti i lupi e ogni progetto era stato portato a termine. L’esterno era stato ritinteggiato di un caldo bianco crema, il portico completamente ristrutturato, il giardinetto antistante l’ingresso completamente rimesso a nuovo. Anche l’interno della casa era cambiato, tutto era più luminoso, i mobili erano stati ristrutturati o comprati in vari mercatini dell’usato, solo poche cose erano rimaste uguali, oggetti che ricordavano ad Isaac ed Aurora piccoli momenti felici passati insieme. Durante i lavori madre e figlio si erano riavvicinati molto. Nonostante fosse andata via quando Isaac era ancora molto piccolo, aveva molti aneddoti da raccontare: il primo ginocchio sbucciato, la pastina appiccicata alle pareti perché lui non voleva mangiarla, il criceto che da bambino aveva liberato in giardino perché “in gabbia era troppo triste”... e altre decine di racconti che avevano accompagnato le giornate dei licantropi.  
  
All’inaugurazione della nuova tana Lahey furono invitate anche Lydia, Allison ed Erica, complici della fuga di Isaac dalla vecchia vita e della felicità trovata in quella nuova. Avevano sistemato anche un simbolico nastro di fronte alla porta d’ingresso e Stiles aveva portato cerimoniosamente delle grosse forbici su un cuscino, esattamente come i grandi eventi cittadini. Quando Isaac ed Aurora tagliarono insieme il nastro rosso, un applauso spontaneo partì dal piccolo gruppo riunito lì con loro. Quel taglio al nastro era simbolico, era un taglio con le loro vecchie vite, con il passato oscuro di entrambi, con quella figura che li aveva separati, era un taglio con la solitudine.  
  
  
  
Melissa ed Aurora avevano preparato una specie di mini banchetto, una musica soffusa, chiacchiere in salotto ed in cucina. Questi erano gli elementi che facevano sorridere Isaac mentre teneva un bicchiere di succo d’ananas in mano. Vedere la madre sorridere e chiacchierare tranquillamente con Derek e Melissa lo rendeva sereno, sentire le risatine delle ragazze che guardavano Stiles e Scott litigare per un sandwich, tutto era tranquillo e calmo, e questa volta non si sarebbe frantumato in mille pezzi.  
Tutta la serata fu un continuo di risate, scherzi e giochi improvvisati. Tutto tranquillo, tutto  _normale_. Pian piano tutti andarono via augurando a madre e figlio di essere felici dentro quelle mura, tutti ma non Melissa e Scott. I due McCall aiutarono i Lahey a pulire i resti della piccolissima festa e poi i quattro si sedettero in salotto, con una tazza di caffè bollente ciascuno. Ormai era quasi una tradizione stare seduti in salotto con quella tazza calda in mano, raccontandosi rispettivamente la giornata trascorsa o rimanendo in perfetto silenzio, a volte con un film, altre con stupidi giochi da tavolo.  
  
Quando fu il momento anche per Melissa e Scott di andare via, fu come se la tranquillità di prima fosse stata incrinata. Il vetro limpido che per tutta la sera aveva accompagnato Isaac si era rigato: tutto era perfetto ma qualcosa non andava bene per nulla.  
  
La stessa cosa stava avvenendo nel petto di Scott. Era felicissimo che finalmente il suo amico avesse una casa da poter definire definitivamente sua, che potesse condividerla con la madre che lo amava, che avesse una vita, però sentiva qualcosa di sbagliato nell’aria.  
 

In maniera un po’ goffa si salutarono, era strano dirsi “a domani” e non un semplice “a dopo”, era strano dare la buonanotte su un portico e non sotto le coperte mentre si spegneva la luce.  
 

Due stanze, due menti che non riuscivano a spegnersi e che continuavano a lavorare.

Una rifletteva su quella nuova vita che aveva chiesto tante volte, che aveva desiderato con tutto se stesso, ma che adesso sembrava un involucro vuoto, pronto solo a contenere qualcos’altro.  
L’altra era intenta ad osservare una parte ben precisa di stanza, notando quanto vi fosse silenzio, quanto quelle quattro mura contenessero troppo spazio vuoto ed inutilizzato.  
Un sospiro varcò le labbra di entrambi. Isaac sapeva, Scott no. Il biondo era pronto ad affrontare quel vuoto perché lo aveva capito, il moro no. Uno avrebbe alla fine dormito qualche ora, l’altro no.  
 

***

  
Il giorno dopo, nonostante fosse domenica, fu assolutamente normale organizzarsi in 10 minuti grazie a degli sms e ritrovarsi in cucina Lahey a fare colazione con ciambelle e caffè. Aurora  era uscita presto per andare al nuovo lavoro alla tavola calda, quindi la casa era silenziosissima, al contrario della sera prima. Il sole entrava e riscaldava tutta la casa e una cappa di silenzio si era stabilizzata sui due ragazzi, non spiccicavano parola. L’odore dei fiori che Erica ed Allison avevano portato la sera prima riempiva tutta la cucina, tutto sembrava tranquillo, ma il continuo picchiettare delle sneakers di Scott sul parquet spezzava ogni singolo attimo in piccoli frammenti, come se la suola delle scarpe stesse calpestando quella superficie che la sera prima era già stata incrinata.  
  
-Scott, è tutto okay?- lo sguardo preoccupato di Isaac fece risvegliare Scott da quella specie di trans in cui era caduto.  
  
-Si! Perché? Cosa c’è che non va? Tutto benone!- la risposta del moro era stata fin troppo affrettata e ovviamente non convinse l’altro.  
  
\- Non la smetti di muovere quel piede da quando sei arrivato e dalle tue occhiaie dimostrano al massimo due ore di sonno questa notte.. Scott, sul serio, che succede?- per qualche secondo non ci fu una risposta a quella domanda, solo gli occhi dei due ragazzi incatenati, poi improvvisamente Scott si alzò lasciando la colazione quasi intatta e scappò fuori di casa balbettando qualcosa su Deaton e la clinica.  
  
Vedere Scott scappare in quel modo creò un vortice di sensazioni strane dentro il petto di Isaac. Ovviamente non aveva creduto per nulla alla scusa balbettata al volo, quindi adesso stava cercando di capire che cosa potesse essere successo. Non era da Scott comportarsi così, soprattutto non così di punto in bianco. Non avendo idea di cosa fare, il biondo decise di occupare il tempo leggendo un libro, se Scott avesse voluto parlare lo avrebbe fatto da solo, non c’era di certo il bisogno di costringerlo.


	9. It's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci tengo a precisare che questa ff è stata scritta quattro anni fa. Oggi non scriverei più certe cose o con un certo stile, quindi non vi accanite più di tanto, grazie. Sto solo portando le mie storie qui, in modo da avere un archivio di quello che ho fatto fino ad ora.

Fu così che passarono i giorni, uno dopo l’altro. Per Isaac era una vera e propria tortura non sapere cosa avesse Scott, per il moro era un calvario il non riuscire a capire cosa fare. Il moro non si era neanche presentato agli allenamenti e l’angoscia di Isaac continuava a crescere come un grave tumore. Il pensiero andava spesso al moro praticamente scomparso da più di sette giorni, ma l’istinto gli diceva chiaramente, quasi gli ordinava, di lasciare Scott ai suoi pensieri ed ai suoi problemi.  
Isaac si era talmente tanto rassegnato al pensiero che non avrebbe visto Scott per molto tempo che rimase quasi sconvolto nel vederlo sulla soglia di casa, un giorno, mentre tornava da una corsa nella riserva. Era uscito per scaricare la tensione che stava accumulando in quei giorni grazie ad una corsa, dopotutto la madre era a lavorare a causa di un doppio turno, quindi sarebbe stato da solo in casa, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato di vedere Scott tutto nervoso piazzato davanti al portico.  
  
-Scott! Ciao! C... Come va? Sei sparit- Isaac non sapeva come reagire all’improvvisa comparsa del moro.  
  
-Ciao. Dobbiamo parlare, io ho bisogno di parlare.- il tono di Scott era talmente serio, piatto ed asciutto che qualcosa sembrò infilzare il cuore di Isaac. Sarebbe stato un discorso dannatamente importante e questa cosa riempiva di spilli la pelle del biondo: l’agitazione continuava ad aumentare nonostante tentasse di rimanere impassibile.  
  
Entrarono in casa e si diressero in camera di Isaac, il biondo aveva bisogno di sciacquarsi la faccia dal sudore. Quando Isaac tornò in camera asciugandosi viso e collo con un asciugamano pulito, con i piedi nudi sulla moquette morbida, trovò Scott che faceva avanti ed indietro davanti alla scrivania. Il grande letto posto sotto la finestra era ben sistemato come al solito, i libri sulle mensole erano ordinati e non vi era traccia di disordine, ma l’agitazione del moro era come il caos più totale dentro quelle quattro mura. Isaac decise che il modo migliore per affrontare l’irrequietezza di Scott era essere la tranquillità fatta persona, quindi si sedette sul bordo del letto e fece un respiro profondo.  
  
-Scott, di cosa vuoi parlare? Cosa ti preoccupa? Dimmelo, dimmi se posso fare qualcosa pe- le labbra di Isaac vennero tappate da quelle irruente di Scott. Gli occhi azzurri erano spalancati, quelli color mogano erano chiusi come quelli di un bambino spaventato. Fu un bacio a stampo, semplice e pieno di  _qualcosa_.  
  
-L’hai sentito anche tu?- Scott si passò una mano tra i capelli scuri. Si era allontanato da Isaac ed aveva ricominciato a fare avanti ed indietro esattamente dove si trovava prima. –Voglio dire... c’era qualcosa o me lo sono immaginato? E’ tutto confuso! Dannazione!-  
Il biondo era ammutolito. Non sapeva cosa dire. I suoi neuroni erano in vacanza e si rifiutavano di rispondere al cerca-persone. Tutto era sottosopra. Era l’ennesimo sogno? No, era la realtà, ma era impossibile.  
  
-Isaac, dì qualcosa o impazzisco. Non ci capisco nulla e... qualcosa non va bene... non dormo come si deve, manca qualcosa, manca qualcuno, manchi tu... è stano, lo so! Me lo ripeto da giorni! Ma non so più che fare, dovevo provare, ma anche adesso sono confuso e...-  
  
-Stare in compagnia di Stiles ti ha fatto diventare logorroico.- Isaac si era alzato e con due passi si era piazzato di fronte al moro. Lo aveva guardato qualche secondo negli occhi e lo aveva baciato. Questa volta le iridi marine erano nascoste dalle palpebre e dalle lunghe ciglia bionde, quelle castane non erano più timorose, erano curiose. Il qualcosa di prima si stava intensificando, aumentava ed accelerava insieme ad i loro battiti.  
  
-Devo dirti altro?- i loro visi erano a pochi centimetri di distanza e qualsiasi cosa era scomparsa. –Non è strano... anche qui manca qualcuno, tu. Sin dalla prima sera, sin da quando ero ancora a casa tua e si parlava di finire questa... anche quando eravamo in giro a cercare mobili o a scegliere vernici, la consapevolezza che ci saremmo allontanati mi stringeva i polmoni ed era difficile anche respirare. Quindi no, non è strano, semplicemente io l’ho capito prima.-  le mani grandi e calde di Isaac incorniciavano il volto di Scott che cercava di capire quanto di quelle parole fosse vero. Erano troppo semplici, troppo normali per riempire in modo così perfetto quel vuoto in mezzo al petto e portare la calma nella sua testa. Erano state come un interruttore che aveva spento i dubbi e tutto il resto.  
Vedendo Scott immobile, con in fronte una barra del download che non accennava a riempirsi, Isaac decise di sbloccare la situazione. Probabilmente quella sarebbe stata la sua unica occasione per dimostrare ciò che provava. Ricominciò a baciare il moro, sempre con più trasporto, staccandosi quando l’ossigeno diventava necessario, solo per poi rituffarsi su quelle morbide labbra che aveva sognato fin troppe volte.  
Ad un certo punto entrambi si immobilizzarono di nuovo.  
Era successo qualcosa, lo avevano percepito.  
Una specie di scintilla li aveva attraversati. Pura elettricità che aveva attraversato i loro corpi e che aveva lasciato una piccola ed **indelebile**  bruciatura nella parte inferiore del polso sinistro.  
  
  
  
Anche la loro parte selvaggia aveva dato il consenso. Erano insieme, dovevano esserlo, non lo potevano più negare. Quello fu il segnale, non avevano bisogno di altro. Il fuoco cominciò a scorrere sulla pelle e nei respiri di entrambi, le mani sembrarono animarsi di una curiosità ancestrale, i polmoni avevano bisogno di un nuovo tipo di ossigeno.  
Niente sembrava affrettato, tutto aveva il proprio e perfetto attimo. La canottiera verde di Isaac volò in un angolo, andando a finire su una mensola piena di libri, subito seguita dalla t-shirt nera di Scott; i jeans chiari del moro vennero sfilati immediatamente dopo sneakers e calze, poi le spalle abbronzate toccarono le lenzuola fresche. Isaac si mise cavalcioni su di lui e lo fissò, in quel momento era sparito il rapporto alpha-beta, e di certo la loro amicizia non era più la stessa, nei loro occhi e nei loro cuori tutto era cambiato, tutto era diverso ed allo stesso tempo caldo e familiare.  
  
  
Le dita diafane del biondo accarezzarono la pelle abbronzata del compagno, seguendo ogni vena ed ogni tendine. Scott osservava il viso concentrato di Isaac, era come se il ragazzo stesse osservando qualcosa di estremamente fragile attraverso un microscopio.  
Deciso a far capire all’altro quanto poco fragile fosse, l’alpha decise di ribaltare le posizioni allacciando le gambe dietro la schiena del beta e rotolando di lato. Adesso era lui a disegnare linee ben definite lungo il torace del compagno, ma al posto delle dita vi era la sua lingua che marchiava quei percorsi come propri. Nel frattempo le mani avevano liberato il biondo anche dai pantaloncini. Il calore dentro la stanza aumentava. La visione di Isaac con il capo reclinato all’indietro, ad occhi chiusi, mentre si godeva quelle carezze umide, fece perdere più di qualche battito al moro.  
  
Come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima? Adesso era tutto così chiaro...  
  
Le loro labbra vennero nuovamente unite e con un colpo di reni Isaac fece ribaltare nuovamente la loro posizione. Come se fosse la cosa più normale di tutte, senza imbarazzo o esitazione, anche l’intimo di entrambi venne bandito dall’area racchiusa dal perimetro del letto.  
Con un sorriso stampato in viso si osservarono. Entrambi nudi, entrambi felici, entrambi pronti.  
Le mani di Isaac accarezzarono il busto di Scott, dai fianchi allenati fino alle spalle, per poi passare alle braccia dai muscoli tesi ed infine intrecciando le loro mani. Il moro si mordeva leggermente il labbro superiore, assaporando ogni minimo istante, ogni minima sensazione. I ricci biondi solleticavano quella mascella irregolare, mentre il beta inspirava l’odore di Scott alla base del suo collo, nel punto in cui si faceva più intenso, proprio sotto l’orecchio. Si stavano conoscendo, scoprendo, plasmando, non avevano fretta nonostante la forte passione che sentivano l’uno nei confronti dell’altro. Avevano bisogno di quei piccoli momenti rubati al vortice frenetico, volevano sancire una volta per tutto quello che l’uno significava per l’altro.  
Mordicchiando leggermente la pelle tesa della guancia di Scott, Isaac fece incatenare i loro occhi, mentre con un calcolato movimento di bacino fece scontrare le loro erezioni ormai bisognose d’attenzioni.  
  
Nell’aria i loro odori erano ormai un’unica cosa e finalmente, ancora occhi negli occhi, entrambi decisero che anche i loro corpi avevano bisogno di unirsi, di fondersi. La mano destra di Isaac lasciò quella sinistra di Scott che andò ad intrufolarsi tra i suoi capelli e avvicinò lentamente indice e medio alle labbra del castano ormai arrossate. I loro respiri si scontravano e i leggeri affondi bacino contro bacino non erano più abbastanza. Scott cominciò a leccare quelle due dita, una ad una, non lasciando mai il contatto con gli occhi dell’altro.  
Quella roccia che ormai era diventato il loro gioco di sguardi, venne sgretolata quando le palpebre di Scott si chiusero a causa del fastidio che il primo dito di Isaac dentro il suo corpo aveva causato. La mano che era tra i capelli artigliò la spalla  del biondo, letteralmente. Isaac sentì gli artigli di Scott incidergli la pelle e si morse il labbro inferiore. Fu come un’esplosione. Le dita di Scott erano molto vicine alla nuca di Isaac e nonostante gli artigli non fossero finiti in profondità, le emozioni dell’Alpha colpirono come un fiume in piena Isaac, che si sentì invadere da tutto quello che fino a quel momento aveva letto solo nelle iridi scure liquide di lussuria. I movimenti del dito dentro il corpo di Scott vennero accelerati e l’indice venne accompagnato da altre due dite, una dopo l’altra.  
  
Quella connessione aveva reso tutto più intenso e sull’onda di quello che stavano entrambi provando le dita di Isaac vennero sostituite dal suo membro. Con una spinta lenta, calcolata, i due si fusero. Le labbra di Scott avevano formato una “o” e il suo dolore era diventato quello di Isaac.  
Il biondo si immobilizzò, aspettando che il processo di guarigione facesse passare il dolore al suo Alpha. Quando il bacino di Scott gli andò incontro, cercando un maggiore contatto, Isaac capì di non dover più aspettare. Uscì da quel corpo caldo, solo per rientrarci immediatamente, facendosi sfuggire un mezzo ringhio di soddisfazione.  
Le loro labbra si cercarono di nuovo e ad ogni spinta un gemito da parte dell’uno o un ringhio da parte dell’altro venivano seppelliti da un gioco creato apposta per le loro lingue. I loro corpi si muovevano in perfetta sincronia, ogni spinta da parte di Isaac era accompagnata da una carezza sul membro di Scott. Entrambi gemevano ed ogni volta che il biondo riusciva a raggiungere  la prostata del compagno, le loro labbra si scontravano più violentemente. Il ritmo aumentò in un crescendo di respiri mozzati e pelle sfregata. L’orgasmo stava per arrivare, entrambi lo sentivano già camminare sulla pelle.  
Scott si svuotò tra i loro busti ed Isaac venne qualche spinta dopo, dentro il corpo caldo dell’altro. Dopo un momento di stasi, in cui entrambi recuperarono un po’ il fiato, Isaac uscì dal corpo di Scott e si distese al suo fianco. Quando ebbe la forza di muoversi nuovamente, il biondo allungò una mano verso il comodino e con qualche movimento strano riuscì a prendere un piccolo asciugamano. Con movimenti lenti pulì se stesso e Scott, riflettendo su quanto era accaduto.  
Sentiva la testa leggera, intrappolata in una nebbia rassicurante priva di qualsiasi cosa che non fosse collegata al moro che gli stava accanto.  
  
Gettato il panno di spugna da qualche parte dietro di lui, Isaac appoggiò la testa sul petto di Scott, proprio sopra il punto in cui poteva sentire il battito possente del cuore. Sentiva la pelle della spalla tirare dove molto lentamente i segno lasciati da Scott si stavano rimarginando e il suo sguardo vagò verso il polso sinistro del compagno, abbandonato sul suo stesso ventre. Una piccola macchia bianca, come una cicatrice, spiccava sulla pelle abbronzata. Con l’indice sinistro si mise ad accarezzarla e si sorprese trovandola inaspettatamente calda, quindi girò leggermente il proprio polso e vide che anche lui aveva quella specie di piccolo marchio.  
  
-Scott..?-  
  
-Mmmhm... dimmi...- la voce di Scott era impastata dalla stanchezza e dall’assoluta tranquillità, accompagnate dal sonno arretrato nell’ultima settimana.  
  
-Cosa pensi che siano questi segni?- nonostante il torpore che sentiva chiudergli le palpebre, Isaac era davvero curioso riguardo quelle piccole macchie bianche.  
  
-Non lo so... forse sono come dei piccoli tatuaggi... non ne ho- uno sbadiglio – non ne ho idea... chiederemo a Derek...-  
  
  
E quelle ultime tre parole fecero realizzare ad entrambi che c’era un mondo fuori da quella finestra, fuori da quella stanza. La cosa più normale dopo quella presa di coscienza del mondo esterno, fu quella di cercare l’uno lo sguardo dell’altro. Bastò quello a calmare entrambi: erano insieme, non ci sarebbero stati problemi a dirlo agli altri.  
 

Con un sorriso ed un piccolo sospiro tranquillo e soddisfatto, entrambi si addormentarono, di nuovo tranquilli.


	10. Destination

Quando Aurora era rientrata a casa, aveva trovato i due ragazzi a ridere in cucina, mentre Isaac preparava una pasta al forno abbastanza elaborata per cena. Entrambi sembravano tranquilli e questo rallegrò la donna. Più volte, durante gli ultimi giorni, lei e Melissa erano rimaste molto tempo al telefono o davanti una tazza di tè cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo ai loro ragazzi. Improvvisamente si erano come spenti, e si erano allontanati. Adesso sembrava tutto sistemato e il sorriso di suo figlio sembrava più tranquillo che mai.  
  
-Mamma! Stavo preparando la cena, dopo il doppio turno non potevi sicuramente metterti ai fornelli! E dopo mangiato Scott laverà i piatti, vero?- il ragazzo aveva puntato un mestolo sporco di salsa contro il viso del moro che per tutta risposta leccò al volo il liquido rosso è annuì.  
  
-Laverò i piatti solo se aggiungi del sale a quella salsa! Devo ricordarmi di dire a Stiles di passarti le ricette normali, non quelle adattate per l’alimentazione dello sceriffo!- a quella battuta entrambi si misero a ridere e anche la donna si fece contagiare.  
  
-Io vado a fare una doccia, ho i capelli che puzzano tremendamente di fritto... ah, Scott, dì a Melissa di venire anche lei per cena, ovviamente!- Aurora scompigliò i capelli scuri di Scott.  
  
-Grazie ma... credo che stasera sia fuori, con lo Sceriffo a quanto pare, anche se lo hanno voluto tenere nascosto sia a Stiles che a me!- il finto broncio offeso del moro fece ridere di nuovo la donna.  
  
-Lasciateli stare, se ve lo vorranno dire  lo  faranno, sanno quanto tu e Stiles ci speriate, sin da quando eravate piccoli... quindi magari vogliono solo essere sicuri di quello che stanno facendo.- il sorriso materno di Aurora intenerì talmente tanto Scott che il moro si alzò di scatto dalla sedia su cui era seduto ed andò ad abbracciarla.  
  
-Sono felice che sia tu la mamma di Isaac, davvero, sei una persona magnifica.- In men che non si dica il moro era tornato al suo posto, come se nulla fosse successo. La donna sorrise ed andò a fare la sua meritata doccia.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Quando i due ragazzi si erano fatti vedere agli allenamenti per la prima volta dopo quel pomeriggio, senza che loro lo vedessero, un mezzo sorriso era apparso sul volto di Derek. Stiles dopo appena 5 minuti aveva visto come i due avessero cambiato il proprio atteggiamento l’uno nei confronti dell’altro, quindi aveva farro due più due ed aveva capito tutto. Nonostante tutto, però, gli allenamenti si svolsero come al solito, tra ossa rotte, graffi e muscoli doloranti. Quando finirono Isaac decise di chiedere a Derek delle due piccoli cicatrici bianche.  
  
Erano seduti su dei divani, Stiles era seduto vicino a Derek e si coprì la bocca con le mani e cominciò a ridacchiare. Lui come al solito sapeva già tutto ed allo sguardo confuso di Scott non riuscì più a trattenersi, cominciando a ridere a crepapelle. Derek lo fece calmare soltanto alzando le sopracciglia, dicendogli silenziosamente e chiaramente che stava esagerando.  
  
-Allora? C’è una spiegazione?- Isaac era un po’ ansioso. Se Stiles rideva c’era una spiegazione e voleva saperla, adesso.  
  
-Si, c’è. E’ abbastanza ovvia. Quando sono spuntate?- Derek voleva che i due “uscissero allo scoperto”, dovevano cominciare a dire le cose come stavano, senza sperare che gli altri capissero senza fare domande.  
  
-...beh...quando...- Scott aveva tentato di rispondere, ma ancora non era riuscito a capacitarsene, figuriamoci dirlo ad altri!  
  
-Quando ci siamo baciati.- la voce del biondo non tradiva l’uragano di emozioni che aveva dentro, ma il piccolo sorriso che gli sfuggì faceva intendere quanto fosse felice.  
  
-Bene, quindi, secondo voi, cosa possono significare tue piccolissime cicatrici identiche spuntate quando vi siete baciati?- Derek aveva preso il braccio sinistro di Stiles e lo aveva affiancato al proprio; entrambi avevano una piccola cicatrice, simile a quella si Scott ed Isaac, ma leggermente più scura e grande.  
  
Isaac deglutì a vuoto. Aveva capito, e quando sentì Scott inspirare profondamente, fu certo che anche l’altro aveva capito.  
Erano compagni. Anche i loro lupi lo avevano decretato. Era impossibile scappare da adesso in poi. Troppo tardi ed inutile. Avrebbero finito per ritrovarsi, _sempre_.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Oltre la finestra il cielo era scuro, libero da qualsiasi nuvola, pieno di stelle che brillavano tranquille. Con un’atmosfera così tranquilla, i pensieri non potevano far altro che volare. La mente passava da ricordi a considerazioni, da angosce a felicità.  
Negli occhi azzurri si riflettevano quelle piccole luci celesti ed il pollice destro accarezzava la piccola cicatrice sul polso sinistro.  
Isaac e Scott stavano insieme da più di tre mesi, ormai ed entrambi avevano capito che non era poi cambiato molto rispetto al periodo in cui vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto. Adesso avevano più familiarità, più sintonia, ma alla fine quello che avevano adesso era solo una versione migliorata di quello che avevano sempre avuto, sin dall’inizio.  
  
Nonostante significasse tornare con la mente ad un vecchio se stesso, ad una vecchia angoscia ed alla solitudine, ogni tanto il biondo riportava volutamente alla mente la notte che gli aveva cambiato la vita. Quella era stata l’inizio della sua vita, da lì era cominciato tutto, il periodo precedente era ormai una massa confusa, nera e  **torbida**. L’arrivo di Scott, la convivenza con lui e Melissa, il ritorno di sua madre, il piccolo branco, la nuova casa... tutto era arrivato velocemente.  
  
Era strano e bellissimo riuscire a ricordare cosa significasse vivere nella paura e nel torpore totale, perché adesso sapeva che non avrebbe mai più provato nulla di simile.  
Sua madre, Stiles, Melissa, Lydia, Derek, Allison, Erica, lo sceriffo, erano tutti piccole scintille nella sua vita, piccole e guizzanti fiammelle che gli accendevano ogni giornata, che rendevano ogni giorno diverso e speciale.  
Poi c’era Scott.  
Il suo salvatore, il suo Alpha, il suo migliore amico, il suo amante. La base solida su cui ogni attimo si basava, la piattaforma di lancio per tutti quei momenti di felicità che riempivano ogni pensiero, gesto ed attenzione.  
  
Con la coda dell’occhio il ragazzo notò il bicchiere d’acqua che poco prima aveva portato in camera. Lo finì tutto d’un sorso e poi rimase ipnotizzato a fissarlo. Con un mezzo sorriso spostò lo sguardo verso il muro che si trovava, libero, tra due mensole cariche di libri. Con neanche troppa forza il vetro di frantumò nel punto esatto che il biondo aveva puntato.  
Tanti piccoli pezzi di vetro brillante di luce stellare si sparsero a terra e, osservando quei frammenti, il sorriso di Isaac si allargò.  
 

Per lui tutto era cominciato con un bicchiere rotto, era giusto  la sua vecchia storia finisse  _così_.


End file.
